A Family On board
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime Styled! Corporal Kelly Jackson is on a Personal mission to track down and kill Makarov who killed her dear Father in the Massacre while serving as a Member in Task Force 141 and protecting her 10 year old sister who happens to join the Group of Soldiers as she had no where safe to call home. [I'm currently updating newer versions of Older chapters!]
1. Chapter 1 - Attack in the Airport NEW!

This is My first Fan fic about Call of Duty!~ My Fav Game when I was a Kid~ OwO Not an interest all young 5 year olds like is it? = w = what's more I'm not _that _girly either. Above all the CoD Games, I mostly love the Characters and Story in CoD4: Modern Warfare 1,2 and 3!~ X3 They're soo Awesome!~

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction!

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

**![NEWLY UPDATED!]!**

* * *

**Location:- **Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia.

**Time:-**7:30:13

**? POV**

Name's Kelly Jackson. I'm a 22 year old Half British/Brazilian Woman but I mainly had a British Accent and I barely know any Portuguese. I've been living in London from when I turned 13. My Father's British and he married my Mother whose from Rio de Janeiro. As what my Father had said, he met My Mother when he was on a Holiday there once.

Father was one of the U.S.M.C in the past but retired as he became a cripple from a Bomb accident in one of his missions. They sent him to Russia for Surgery. It was a a big blow for him to retire from what he has loved for when he joined by the age of 20 but he had no choice. That's when I was still Training in the Military. Yes. Like My Father, I've decided to become a Soldier. It kind runs in the Family.

The surgery took 3 years, It finishes for a year though but he was told to stay in the Hospital for 2 years for the healing. For all those years, I train and train and finally get to do some Missions but of course on the first day, I got criticized and look down upon by a lot of my team mates as I'm a Woman but when they saw me on the battle field, better not judge me any further. I'm in the Rangers as is still am currently.

I was given the Call sign, 'Lightning Snake' because of How swift (Like a snake) I move avoiding the Gun powders while shooting the Enemies with Lighting Speed. I'm rather cold and is a loner but I am due to a traumatic event in the past when I was still in my senior year in High School. My Brother whose in the U.S.M.C like My Father died due to a Nuke going off when him and his team escape. They all never made it back. It was sorrowful. My Brother was like my Best Friend. He was my Idol.

My Mother and little sister were in Rio. Ever since Father was sent to Russia, they stayed in Rio de Janeiro along with My Mother's side of the Family. They were excited over the Phone yesterday that I'm coming back with Dad and we can become a complete Family again. It's been awhile since I've last seen them. Preforming my Missions, I've spend a lot of time away from my Family but after our family reunion, I'm gonna take a leave from the Military to spend sometime with my Family...

but...The Flight time is taking forever to arrive!

The Airport was bustling with People from either all over Russia or from other Countries arriving in the Country. I had arrived from London earlier from 5 in the morning. I had retrieved my Father from the Russian Hospital an half hour later then we left for the Airport. We're is trying to get out of the Country but It's not like I hate it here, I was just trying to get My Family back together again. I'm anxious. Although My Brothers' not here anymore...

We're going to arrive at Rio to get Mother and My Little Sister then we'll go back to London. It'll take a while until we'll arrive but the journey will be worth it.

I was waiting for hours on the Seat in front of the flight board. Our Flight is at 9 o'clock. My Father was asleep on his wheel chair an hour after we arrived here. I played Music on my ipod as the hours passed by but slowly drift towards sleep...

I hope when I woke up, it'll be time to take off...

* * *

**Location:- **Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia.

**Time:-**8:41:10

_**Scream!~~**_

I suddenly wake up by screaming of a Women somewhere on the West side of the Airport followed by gunshots. My Father woke up as well. As I get up, I saw many People running away while screaming filled with more gunshots. They were from the Upper part of the Airport. Initially, I react with bringing my Father to safety. As I push my Father's wheel chair away, I heard the gunshot're coming closer and people being Shot. Just as I hid behind a corner, the Glass elevator explodes as a bomb was thrown into it.

Then right there, I saw 5 Gunmen shooting at the other people while casually walking. Police're trying to stop them but're too out matched as they used a M240, A Light Machine Gun! I was about to go through the area where a lot of the people escaped. I saw them walking down the broken escalator. A Man was crawling towards me and was asking me for help. I tried to keep him quiet but he was too much in pain to acknowledge my signals.

One of the gunman leading the rest, I recognize as Vladimir Makarov. The most know terrorist and leader of the Ultranationalist. I can't believe we're in a Terrorist planned place for attack! Like the other occupants of the Airport, We're taken by surprise. The other five men were probably his men who followed him in their cause.

The Man reach out for Father's Wheel chair. I tried pulling Father off from his grip just before I heard two Gunshots being fired and Blood spluttered on my face as I slipped onto the floor. My Chin hit the hard cold floor and as I slowly regain my bearings I glance onto the right and saw Makarov was the one who shot the man...

The 5 men passes beyond the Flight board they would've shot me but I stayed still and knowing my Father, he would've done the same, deceiving the enemy. As I slowly got up, Blood dropped from my Left cheek. I was shocked cause at my Left was My Father! When I turned, I cursed myself for it!

Father got shot at his Abdomen!

Father was groaning and is clutching his injury. I gotta hurry and get to the Paramedics somewhere. I run towards the Escape route as fast as I could wheeling My Father's Wheel Chair. I heard some Ambulance sirens coming towards the Airport. I quickly rushed over to them. There were alot of those whose injured outside awaiting for the Paramedics to arrive.

There were 4 Ambulance coming but one of them appeared to go off to another direction. Probably off to help those who're injured in another building.

I bought my Father towards them but was stopped by Father who grip his bloodied hand on my Arm.

" Kelly..."

" No Father, just rest, we got to hurry and get you to the Medics! "

There was silence from him when I hurried his Wheel chair along. When we're outside, I finally reach the Paramedics.

" Kelly..." he whispered again.

" Not now Father, please, we need to-" Father suddenly cough out blood.

" Father! " I quickly move away from the handle of the Wheel chair and crouch in front of Father whose continues coughing up blood.

" Please...take care...of your Mother and Sister..." he said as he breathe his last breath.

My Heart shrunk!

I shook him once then twice as I can't believe My eyes.

**My Father!**

**IS DEAD!**

All those years of Surgery and Healing! All those hopes of wanting to be together again with Mother and Little Sis! Went down the drain just like that.

For the First time in a long while, ever since Brother's Death, I cried. I cried as I close his lifeless eyes. I cried by the Hand seat of my Father's wheel Chair. **I was devastated!**

Another of my Precious Family member **died!** I was crying none stop.

My Mentor, Role model and Father died a day after being reunited with his Eldest Daughter and soon his whole family! but thanks to those **Terrorist** he never had the chance...

Those...

...Terrorist...

Vladimir Makarov...

...

I sniffed and looked at Father's face. He was a 56 year old man. His 57th Birthday was coming in one month soon but he never get the chance too...

He_ killed_ him...

He _killed_ Father!

He killed a helpless man in a Wheel Chair!

That's...**UNFORGIVABLE!**

All of our hopes of being a Family once more died in just one day!

...

Don't worry...

I will **NOT** let this go...

**I'll Avenge you Father!**

No matter what it takes...

I'm going to kill that** Bxxxxxxd!**

**End of Kelly's POV**

* * *

**Location:- **Rio de Janeiro.

A Long haired Woman was sitting at the porch of her house when he daughter came up to her, bringing her some Tea.

" Thank you dear ", she said as she sips her Tea. The Young brown skinned little Girl smiled then looks into the Sky above her, " Mother, I'm really excited when Sister called us saying that she'll be back with us and Father together soon~ " she said in her soft spoken voice.

Her Mother smiled as she looks up together with her Daughter,

" Me too dear...Me too ".

* * *

There how was that? Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	2. Chapter 2 - Favela running NEW!

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson! (Plus Mrs Jackson's Friends)

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

**![NEWLY UPDATED!]!**

* * *

**Location:- **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

**Time:- **14:39:15

* * *

A Long Black haired Woman walks towards a badly build house just a few meters away from her house while carrying a basket along with her Daughter who trotted after her.

Mrs Jackson, as she was called after she married the love of her life, A British man whom she met many years ago, came towards the door which was a Zinc made door and knocks gently. The Zinc made much noise as is likely can be heard across the street of the Favela. The Door was opened by a young boy about Her Daughter's age and was known as Maçã, which mean 'Apple' as the child has such cheeks.

As Mrs Jackson came in with her Daughter, Kenna, Maçã closed the door, gently hinging the lock from the inside. The house was small and had no other Room besides the one they're in right now. Mrs Jackson walks to the far end corner of the room to find her friend, Loma on the Mattress with two of her Daughter messaging her Head and Arm.

Mrs Jackson sits down and hands One of Loma's Daughter the Basket. " How are you doing oh dear friend " she said gently. The sickly woman slowly sits up with the help of her daughters, " Fair, deary...The Foul medicine seemed to work as the days passed..." Mrs Jackson smiled but felt cryptic about the medicine Loma was given. Bought from the Market by Maçã for a Cheap price.

While the Friends talk, Kenna stands by the Window watching the outside children playing ball. Maçã came towards her and hands her a piece of Bread. Kenna smiles at him but shakes her head as she doesn't want him to waste his well earned food on her. Maçã works as a delivery boy every Morning to earn money to feed his poor family and Kenna knows that every crumb of bread is worth feeding his family to grow up but to her dismay, He insisted while placing the bread on her hand.

Kenna smiled again and nods as he went towards his sisters. Kenna always felt sad whenever she visited her Mother's Friend's house. Their living conditions has been degrading ever since Maçã's Father died due to Cancer but due to how generous she also always felt when ever she went to the place, she once talks to her mother about getting them a better home. After Mrs Jackson married her British Husband whose fairly rich, they had a better life but always, her mother would want to go back to her home town to be with her Friends and Family.

...but Just a week ago, Kenna's only living grandmother died due to a high fever at midnight. The latter shattered her mother. She had no siblings and her Father died when she was a child leaving her Mother to take care of her but now, she was an Orphan. Mrs Jackson's Friends were all over the Favela and they constantly cheered her up.

* * *

**Location:- **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

**Time:- **15:08:21

After a while, Mrs Jackson began the journey back to her Home. She waved good bye to Loma's Daughter and the little boy, Maçã as they went back.

They went towards the inner side of the Favela, almost reaching her home they heard some one spoke aloud,

"Este lugar não é seguro!" (This place isn't safe!) then loud gun shots aimed towards the Sky.

Mrs Jackson covers her ears as she's sensitive to loud noises. Within seconds, the residents all runs towards their houses screaming in fear. Mrs Jackson thought it was a Gangster attack then she immediately pulls Kenna's hand and went towards an empty house which belongs to her Friend, Marlo whose away.

Just then, some more gunshots were heard.

She peeks up the Window and saw Brazilian Militia from the Roof tops. They were swearing and cursing in their language that Mrs Jackson had to use both of her hands to close Kenna's Ears while sacrificing her own self as she can't stand loud noises especially gunshots and personally foul language. Kenna was shaking with fear as her heart beats fast. The 10 year old clutches her Mother's dress a few minutes in hiding, Mrs Jackson tries to calm herself down along with Kenna.

Just then, The Door opens and Peley, another friend of Mrs Jackson's came in a panic but all too suddenly, Blood splatter through her Body and she drops dead on the floor in front of them. Mrs Jackson squealed in fear as she clutches Kenna tightly. A Man, presumably the killer was outside. Mrs Jackson knows what he was thinking and begins to use herself as a shield to protect her young daughter clutched in her Arms.

The next thing Kenna knows are gunshots being fired, a scream from her mother and she falling down with a pool of blood. Kenna was shocked speechless to comprehend what just happened. The Killer was reloading some but was shoot by someone. Kenna looked into her mother's pained face.

"Kenna ... Por favor ... escapar com segurança ... Eu te amo..." (Kenna ... Please ... escape safely ... I love you ...").

With that, Mrs Jackson's face turned lifeless. Within seconds, Kenna knows why. "Mãe! Mãe! Por favor, não me deixe! Mãe!" (Mother! Mother! Please don't leave me! Mother!). Tears begins to roll down her cheeks as she shakes her mother, vainly attempting to wake her up.

When all her efforts're no use, she broke down a cries and chokes as her Mother was Dead.

Just then she heard a shift in front of the door next to Peley's Body, She looks up and saw a Man wearing a vest with various pockets and equipments. He's also holding a Gun aimed at her but he lowers the weapon as he realize that there was a little girl. Kenna stares at the Man, he's quite different from the other man who killed her mother. He doesn't look like a Brazilian.

Finally he spoke in his British accent through his mask, "Are you alright? " Kenna reluctantly shakes as she lowers her gaze towards her mother's body. Within a few seconds, he nods, understanding, "Oh."

From the outside, there's still far off swears and curses from the Brazilian militia closing in. The Man went inside and position himself at the door ready to strike. " Are there anyone else here? " he asked Kenna while not taking his gaze off from the area he's aiming at.

"..No.." replied Kenna, still shaken by her mother's death.

The man looked at her again then gestured her to come towards him, "Come, I'll Take care of you, there're bad guys here, you wouldn't want to end up..well.. " Kenna nods as she knows what he meant. What her Mother said to her before she died is to escape safely, she had to fulfill her mother's plead.

The man began shooting towards his targets across the area with his weapon. After the Targets were destroyed, She gestured towards her to come with him outside. Kenna quickly follows him after a brief look back towards her Mother.

"Careful...stay right behind me..." he said while filled with caution walking towards another building. Kenna nods. The area seemed quiet but with far off voices of the Militia across the Favela.

As they move across the area, during ambushes, The Man told Kenna to stay hidden while he get rid of them. After a few cautions here and there, they're finally moving towards an Alley way between two sections of the Favela.

" Wh..who are you mister? " said Kenna after they're in the safety of the alley way.

The Man, still cautious, replied, " I'm kinda like what you call a Solider in a Task force. Name's Sergeant Gary Sanderson, but mostly my Team mates calls me by My Call sign, I'm known as Roach ". Kenna nods in understanding. " What about you kid? " he asked.

Kenna replied, "...Kenna...Kenna Jackson..." she timidly said. " Jackson? " he asked, "..Y-yes...My Dad..He's A British man...thus I'm a Half British Brazilian..." Roach nods thinking that no wonder she has a slight British accent.

Then, Captain McTavish's voice came through the Comms, " Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out. " After the message was sent, Roach breathes in and out, he's alone around this side of the Favela with a young Girl. He was about to call back to the Captain about her when all of the sudden...

_BARK! BARK!_ barked a Dog by the Fence. Kenna yelped and went behind Roach. He immediately shoots the Barking animal. " It's ok " comforted Roach as they went onwards.

Suddenly a Brazilian man shows up from a Window of a House on the Left shouting, "Cara, correr, sair daqui!" (Dude, run, get out of here!) he shouted as his hands waved in frantic alert.

Kenna knows what he was saying and alerted Roach of the upcoming Militia. As the enemies came shooting at Roach, he told Kenna to hide behind the Dumpster as he takes the enemies down. When he gets closer, A Wild dog came and he shoots the darn animal again then gesturing at Kenna from her hiding place to come since the cost seemed clear.

As he went towards the White building, Captain McTavish's voice came again, "Roach - this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners!" as he hang up, Roach caught sight of a Militia hiding behind the Building and takes him out with one shoot, spluttering blood. He worries if this will traumatize Kenna but she doesn't seemed to flinch when ever he shoots.

As he shoots the remaining Militia around the area, " Ugh, sorry about that..." said Roach as he and Kenna hide behind a Wall. Kenna was quiet then a moment later, knows what the man meant as he gestured at the lifeless body in front of them.

" Don't worry...My...Family had a lot from...from the Military...just like you right Mister Roach? S-so..I understand about...um..all this..."

Roach was eye widen at first but then signs with relief, " Oh, Ok then "

Both Roach and Kenna moves up the Higher Stairs up the Favela deep within the area but they got ambushed by the other Militias ready for ambushing. Kenna hides again uder the house or behind buildings while Roach pins the enemies down.

" Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him? " said the Captain as Roach and Kenna runs towards another building.

" Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag! " said Ghost. " Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go! " Roach quickens his pace and tells Kenna to do the same.

" Mister Roach? Is that your Friend at the end of the Speaker thingy? " asked Kenna timidly from behind Roach. " Yeah, you can say that. We're after a Bad guy who resides at this area of the Favela... " Kenna nods understanding.

Roach shoots more Militia as he went into an area where they're high root tops above them. " Keep going! Rojas is still headed towards your side of the favela! " said the Captain again as they entered a house through climbing a ladder but just before he shoots the remaining enemies. " Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them! " cried ghost through the Comms.

" I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me! " Roach saw a Militia on the Roof then shoots him before he shoots. " I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below! " said Ghost.

" Roger that! Stay on him! "

Roach stops behind a Wall as he spotted Militia in the area. " Kenna since your family's consist of those in the Military, do you know what this is? " Roach pulls out a Flash Bang. Kenna quickly nods timidly. " Alright, when after I trow at the bad guys, turn around immediately "

" Ready... GO! "

Roach trows the Flash Bang at the Militia and Kenna quickly turn around before the Flash. Roach immediately clears parts further up the Favela with using the Flash bang as a distraction. " I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" Ghost said. " Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west! "

Kenna falls over a lower concrete of the path way. Roach help her up before anymore Militia came at them and avoiding bombs being thrown at them.

" I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around! " shouted Ghost from the Comms. Roach fights through the Favela, Aiming at enemies from left to right and up and down.

" Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side! " said Ghost. " Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops! " came the voice of the Captain.

Roach had to hurry up the Favela before the guy they're after escapes. The Militia attacking him, prevents him from picking up the pace. Kenna desperately tries to stay out of the enemies line of sight while being near Roach. The Militia engages up on the Roof Tops and High Windows which cause Kenna difficulty trying to hide. One of them even tried to shoot at her.

" Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here! " shouted Ghost. " Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage! " said Captain McTavish.

" Bxxxxxxx! Roger that! " replied Ghost.

" Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, he knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go! " Roach clears more houses and roof tops of the hiding Militia while keeping Kenna safe.

" Roach! I've spotted Rojas, he's making a run for it! He's headed your way! " Roach looks up the Roof tops and saw Rojas running. From where they run, Kenna can hear the Man whose running above them panting. Roach lifted his Rifle and was preparing to shoot when, "...And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed! Roach, we're going to cut him off at the summit, keep pushing him that way! Go! Go! " Roach do as ordered and began climbing some roof tops while engaging Militia and protecting Kenna whose always right behind him.

" Ghost he's going for that motorcycle! " cried Captain McTavish.

" No he's not! " said Ghost.

" Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Sxxxx! he's headed back towards you! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back! " cried Captain McTavish over the Comms. Roach continues to push forward along with Kenna.

" Roach! He's jumped another fence and he's still headed towards your end of the favela! Keep moving up! Go! Go! " cried the Captain again. Roach shoots some more Militia around the area while running uphill. Kenna following closely behind.

" Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops! "

" I've got another clear leg shot! " said Ghost again.

" Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed! " said the Captain.

Roach clears the area near the summit, " Ghost, I'm going far right! " shouted the Captain. Rojas was at the top of a three story building,

" Roger that! He's gonna get away! " cried Ghosts through the Comms.

" No he's not. " Suddenly the Captain breaks through the Window while tackling Rojas onto a Car. Kenna yelp and fell on the dirt floor, surprised at the...well, surprise. Roach stops as he helps Kenna up, " Are you alright? "

" Y-yeah...I think... " Kenna said as she dust of the dirt from her dress.

Ghost joins in and they hold him down at gunpoint. Roach joins them shortly. " Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package. " said the Captain while still being on top of Rojas.

" Command, ready for dustoff. " said Ghost at the comms, " Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bxxxxxxx! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now!" he shouted.

" Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own. " said ghost.

" Well for now, let's get the information out of this scum " said the Captain as he brings Rojas off the Car. As he did so, the rest of the Team came running towards the area. One of the Team members brings the same electric box from before in the torture of Rojas's Assistant. They're planning to use it again on him.

As they charge up, Ghost noticed Kenna whose right behind Roach, griping his shirt, " Hey Roach, whose she? " asked Ghost. As the attention went towards Roach, He gulped as he know he gonna get scold at for bring a civilian into the chase but kept his composure. " She's alone sir, I found her in a house, her mother was killed by the Militia, there were no other Civilians around the area, s-so I had to bring her along " replied Roach, a little stiff as always. He's a little bit afraid of his own Team mate and Close Friend.

Ghost looks at Kenna. She gulped at the sight of him, he's scary with that lower skull like mask on. " Ghost, do it now " said Captain McTavish as he had finished tying Rojas under a Window. As Ghost reluctantly went away, Roach ease up a little,_ 'Saved by the Captain'_ he said in his mind.

But then he immediately composed himself again as The Captain went up towards him and Kenna who timidly hides behind Roach. " What's your name? " he asked. "...Kenna Jackson.." she said. The Captain nods. " Are you alright along the way here lassie? " he asked again. " Y-yes..." Kenna said. " Mister Roach protected me from the Bad guys.."

" Sir, we uh..better talk away from...um.." Roach gestures his head towards the area where Ghost was about to torture Rojas. The Captain nods then gestures both Roach and Kenna to walk a few meters away from the site. Although Roach knows Kenna was familiar and understand what the Military did for the greater good, it's still disturbing to think that it's alright to let a little girl witness the torture of the enemy with an Electric Box.

As they went away, Rojas can be heard screaming as he was electrocuted. _'Seriously, if he doesn't want to be tortured, just give up the information already' _said Roach in his mind as he went with the Captain.

" Well lassie, As you have already known, this area is dangerous with all those 'Bad guys' running around, So for your safety, you will have to come with us aye? Roach will look after ya ". Kenna nods. " ...Thank you...Mister... "

" The name's Captain McTavish lassie " The Captain smiled and Kenna smiles back timidly. After he gets up, " Roach, Take care of her aye? " said the Captain. Roach nods, " Yes sir " he replied. The Captain nods then walks back towards the site where Rojas was forced for revealing some Information regarding Makarov.

Kenna grips Roach's shirt even more, he looks down at her, " What's wrong Kenna? ". She looks up at him, "..Those Bad guys're Scary... " she said timidly. Roach pats her head, " Don't worry, I'll protect you...". Kenna smiles while rubbing her slight tears away.

" So..." came Ghost's Voice. Roach gulps, " Roachy here will be _baby sittin'_ eh?" he teased. " He had to Ghost, the Child was left all alone. " said McTavish as he charge up the Electric Box.

[Author's Note:- _Ok_... *Sweat dropped* ]

* * *

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~

^^ Bye!~


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting and Running NEW!

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

**![NEWLY UPDATED!]!**

* * *

**Location:- **Task Force 141's Base.

**Time:- **15:30:42

* * *

Kelly stared across the Table towards the Old man in front of her, reviewing papers.

It has been like half an hour since she was sent into the Room when this General had called her in after a day of returning to the Base of her Platoon then being recruited into this Task force but first...

How long is she gonna wait?

Once she heard this Task Force's Primary Objective is to catch and kill that Bxxxxxx, She excepted without any further ado. She wanted to get her revenge for killing her Father so badly.

" Corprol Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson...hmm, your surname seemed familiar..." The General finally began.

Kelly quickly respond in a steady tone while staring at the man, " I get that a lot from some squad mates sir " she said. The General didn't say anything as he gets up and walks for a bit. Probably all that sitting pained 'em. The same for Kelly whose not used to sit for hours just like in the Airport, she would go take a walk while buying food while waiting for the Flight time.

Then the General looks towards Kelly, "Could you be _related_ to Sergeant Paul Jackson?".

Kelly's eyes widen slightly, " How do you know my Brother sir? " Kelly replied.

" He was in the U.S.M.C. and I was in command back then, From reports, he preformed perfectly under his Squad Leader...".

Kelly nods, "...until 5 years ago, The Nuclear Bomb that killed 30,000 Marines,..._including_ Paul..". The General then looks sullen as he paced.

" You know why you're here right? " said the General.

"Yes. I was told beforehand. Heard it was a multinational special operations force composed of members of British, Australian, American, Canadian and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Currently after one man, Vladamir Makarov, the Ultranationalist Terrorist" she quickly replied.

"Well then, Welcome to the Task Force 141. We could use some one of your Skills lass. ".

Kelly then smirked, " Thank you sir ".

"What's with that grin Lass?" The General asked as Kelly get up,

"I've been waiting for this moment sir, I had a goal to accomplish in the time being in this Task Force".

The General asked, "..and what is that?". Kelly replied, "Taking down that Bxxxxxx who killed my Father in the Massacre. It's a Motivation to keep me runnin' on the Battle Field. Just so as long as I can get to him, I'll be following your Orders to the End General."

The General nods.

"So when can I meet the rest of the Team?" asked Kelly. " They're out of the Country right now lass but will be back soon enough ".

Kelly nods, "Alright sir."

As Kelly exits the General's Office, she wonders into the Dinning area to get something to fill her hunger with. As she walked, she wonders how's her Mother and little sister are doing.

_" Hope they're safe..."_

* * *

_" We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again later." _said the Female Phone Operator on the line.

" I can't get anyone on the horn. " said Ghost.

" The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America. " said the Captain.

" And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Look's like we're all out of friends. " said Ghost.

The Captain then looks thoughtful, " I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist? ".

" Who? " asked Chemo.

" You'll know soon lad " assured the Captain.

Ghost then looks towards the already tortured Rojas, "All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag."

" It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

* * *

**Location:- **Rio de Janeiro.

**Time:- **16:19:42

Roach along with the rest gets ready with their Rifles and reloads if necessary. They suddenly heard a lot of screams and shouts from Brazilian Militia closing in on them. Kenna, scared, position herself beside Roach.

" Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back." cried Ghost.

" We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go! " said the Captain.

" What about Rojas? " asked Ghost.

" The streets'll take care of him. " replied The Captain.

Ghost shrugs, " Works for me. ", as he hurried along.

They all went up towards a narrow hill surrounded with Tall Grass and plantations. "Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!" said Captain McTavish over the Comms.

" Ok my friend, I am on the way! " came the Russian accented voice of the one called Nickolai. The Captain had called him a few minutes ago.

" Everyone get ready! Lock and load! " said Captain McTavish.

" Let's do this! " said Ghost as the Team went up the Hill towards the open area. Suddenly they're ambushed by Militia.

As the Team shoots, after eliminating the enemies in that area, Roach told Kenna to hide behind the House for awhile when he and the rest take care of the 'Bad guys'. " We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move! " cried the Captain.

Kenna had not been this nervous since earlier that day, since she lost her Mother. The Brazilian Militia who targeted her protectors're scary. Unlike all her Mother's friends whose Friendly and Nice. " Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south! " cried Ghost as More Militia appears on the far Roof Tops. Both the Team and Roach shoots all the Militia surrounding the Area while Kenna hides behind the house for safety.

As the Militia were eliminated, Two Technicals entered the Fray. " Technical comin' in from the south! " shouted Ghost across the Street to where Roach is.

"We got another technical! Take it out!" ordered the Captain. Roach quickly head towards a Dragunov Rifle near a Wooden Fence and use it to take out the Militia controlling the Technicals.

Once they were taken out, Roach quickly gets Kenna and the Team moves up towards the streets. As they move, they saw civilians being shot and running away from the Militia. There were on the roofs as well. Kenna hides behind Roach before he takes the shot of the Two Militia above them. " Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point! " shouted the Captain ahead of them.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Ghost. The Team then kills the Militia at the Street, they move down Hill to a Yard where they encountered more Militia hiding behind Cars and Dumpsters. Kenna hides behind a Dumpster as The Team pins the Militia down as they clear the Yard. The RPGs were blasted on the top floor of a building which nearly hit Roach whose hiding behind a broken wall. " Whoa! That was a close one! " he gasped.

" Hey dude! there's two tangos by that broken wall! Take 'em out! He's out of my line of sight! " cried Chemo across from the alley.

" Yeah! I see 'em! " Roach carefully shot them through their head.

When the Yard is cleared," Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes! " shouted the Captain. The Team splits up into two, Kenna follows Roach and the rest into a narrow stair case into a small area near a house and fence. Roach shots a Militia quickly before he reaches them and same goes to the ones on the top floor of the House in front.

The Team moves up while destroying the Militia on the streets and houses, they reached a Street Hill where they face more resistance, "Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market!" shouted the Captain whose firing nearby.

Once the targets were destroyed, they reached a Grassy yard where more Militias ambushed them behind bricks and wooden fences and Trees. Kenna hides again as the Men takes all the Enemies out. When they clear the right side of the Grassy field, they move up and attacks more Militia form the North and West side. RPGs were difficult at this point. Kenna hides behind a wooden fence then some bricks.

Another Technical comes into the Area. The Militia controlling the Technical was firing at the Men when he saw Kenna hiding. He was paused at first but then was about to shoot her when Roach shoot him first and the Technical. They begin to eliminate the rest, they reached the Market. " Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!" shouted the Captain. Roach helps Kenna up, " C'mon, stay close behind me " Roach said when they went towards the Market filled with Chicken in cages.

As they reach the market, more Militia fires at them. " Kenna duck! " shouted Roach as a Militia was about to shoot at her but missed when she crouched. Roach shoots him before he can take another shot at the Child he's protecting. " Are you alright? "

" Y-yes...a little frightened though... "

" Contacts above us at 11 o'clock, firing blind!" cried Ghost running past them and hiding behind some baskets.

" Tango coming out of the shack on the right!" cried Captain McTavish.

Once they move up the Market, they saw Nickolai's Pave Low right above them moving towards the LZ. They passed Two House on the way there, " There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!" said The Captain as they entered a house.

" That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market! " said Nickolai through the Comms.

" Pick up the pace! Let's go! " shouted the Captain.

"Hurry Kenna" said Roach. Suddenly they went outside towards a Small Soccer Field. A few meters away from there was the Kenna's Home.

The Area immediately is surrounded by RPGs and Gunfire aiming at Nikolai's Pave Low. "It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" cried Nikolai over the Comms, trying to dodge the RPGs aimed at him. Kenna is especially shocked. They were everywhere! Those Bad guys. Her Home is no longer safe.

" Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go! " shouted Captain McTavish as he shots a Militia in front of him.

" Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!" said Nikolai as he flies away towards the Secondary LZ.

" Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!" cries Captain McTavish as they eliminate the Militia who came out of the Door in front of them. As they reach a Wall, Roach carries Kenna first and Chemo grabs her from the Top then Rocket helps him up and runs along with the rest of the Team towards the Pave Low whose flying near them.

" Let's go, let's go!" cried the Captain.

Kenna runs closely behind Roach across the Roof tops. Her Heart beats fast as she heard all the Bad Guys catching up to them. " Mister Roach..." squeaked Kenna. Roach didn't say anything but glances back at her.

"They...they were saying bad things...in our native language..."

Roach pats her back gently, " It's alright..." he tried a assuring smile and Kenna smile back nervously.

" My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" said Nikolai, sarcastically, through the Comms as he scanned the whole area.

" Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up! " said The Captain irritated.

" We're running out of rooftop! " cried Ghost as he reached the end of the Roof.

"We can make it! Go go go!". As the rest of the team prepares to jump, Roach told Kenna to climb on his back. Kenna was light enough though. Just after Captain McTavish jumps, Roach gets ready and began his jump but due to the fact that he can have a bit of a problem jumping long distances, he barely reached the Roof, his left hand on the side, " Ugh... "

" Roach! " cries the Captain as he leans at the edge.

" Sir, please Get Kenna! " he said holding on. Captain McTavish nods and reached out to grab onto Kenna safely,

" Now Roach, climb up!" said the Captain but unfortunately he slips and falls on the ground.

"Arghh! Uh!" he cries as he hits the ground hard and momentarily blacks out.

A Few Seconds later...

" Roach! Roach! Wake up!" cried the Captain's Voice over the Comms.

Roach slowly wakes up. His Vision blurred but slowly sharpens. " Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" cried the Captain as Roach saw large groups of militia converging towards him.

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hxxx out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!" shouted the Captain._"Gulp! You don't have to tell me twice!" _thought Roach as he begins to Sprint towards the open door in front of him while dodging Gunfire along the way.

"Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!"

" R-roger that sir! " he said trembling at the converging footsteps behind him.

Roach heads towards a narrow Alley, up through a House then finally reaches the Vast Roof Top area. " Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go! ". Roach sprints even more as he went across the Roof Tops towards the Mentioned position.

" Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds! " said Nikolai over the Comms.

Roach gulps, "Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on!" cried the Captain.

_" Oh great...just great~"_ Roach sweat drops as he runs left towards the area described then he tun right. Militia were above the building preparing to shoot him but he ducked and they missed. He then Jumps down a large Zinc Roof top and crash towards the house in front. He shakes off the shards away and sprints again towards the awaiting Pave Low,

" Jump for it! " shouted the Captain.

Roach jumps and reached the Rope ladder just in time. Thankfully, the rope was near. " Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here! " said the Captain relieved as he slumped on the Pave low's metal floor.. " Where to, my friend?" said Nikolai.

" Just get us to the sub... " replied Captain McTavish.

" Whoa, that was surreal, The whole village had turned into a dangerous mob " said Chemo whose at the back.

" Aye "

" Hey guys? " cried Roach from the Ladder rope outside. "Mind helping me up?".

The Captain chuckled slightly, " Heh, Sorry Lad " he said as he help Roach into the Pave Low.

" How're you feelin'? " asked Chemo towards Roach who sat next to Ghost.

" Fearing for my Life? A whole village is chasing me after all.." replied Roach catching his breath.

" That's understanding, unarmed...outnumbered..." said Chemo.

"Least you get outta there alive 'n safe eh Roach?" said Ghost as he pats his shoulder.

" You got that right-Kenna! Where is she?" asked Roach as he looked all over.

" She's alright Roach, the gal is here, buckled up tight" said Chemo. Kenna was sitting next to him buckled up.

She looks worriedly towards Roach, " Are you alright Mister Roach?" she asked.

" It's just Roach Kenna..." he smiled, "...and yes, I'm alright..".

Ghost pokes Roach's face with his Rifle, " Yeah, he does looks pale, maybe he's coming down with a fever from all that runnin' hahaha ", teased Ghost. Roach glares at the Lieutenant.

" Well lad, you showed fine skills in protecting her during the escape." commented the Captain. " Thank you sir " replied Roach.

" So Roach has _turned_ from a _Babysitter_ to a _Body guard_? " Ghost teased again.

" _Signs~_ Don't make me hit you Ghost!" replied an irritated Roach.

" What? You can't hit a Ghost hahaha, what's more, that's not how you speak to your second in Command Bug! " Ghost said, his voice slowly turning from a joking tone to a serious one while glaring at the Sergeant.

" A-apologies s-sir.. " Roach sweat dropped dropping his gaze, terrified. Although the Lieutenant wears Sunglasses, he's still afraid of the piercing glare.

" Mi..mister..um... " squeaked Kenna.

" It's Chemo little one... " said Chemo, smiling.

" M-mister Chemo...Where are we going? "

" A Submarine which is our Base, lass. You'll be safe there " replied the Captain, preventing Chemo from answering.

Chemo stared while sweat dropping, " Sir...I was about to answer that..."

* * *

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~

^^ Bye!~


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

**JI** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:-** Exodus (Delta team's Mission).

**Location:- **Task Force 141's Base/Sub/.

**Time:- **Late Afternoon (After Rio de Janeiro's Escape).

* * *

Kelly crossed her arms while sighing when she listens to the two men talking on her left side. Awhile ago she was shooting at some wooden targets at the shooting area when they came and interrupted her. Well she's not annoyed or anything..._maybe_...but they have been trying to befriend her as they work in the same Task Force. Must've been _exciting _having a woman in the Base and Team huh? but their questions're endless, to be _polite _Kelly force herself as best as she could to answer their Questions.

" Nothing much, I usually do some training and more training in my spare time why? " said Kelly as she answered one of the Men's Questions. The Men seemed like in their older twenties, One with Black hair and One with Auburn hair, the Black haired was mostly the one asking the Questions. As the Black haired began to ask another curious question, the Auburn hair stopped him, must've seen the tired look on Kelly.

" That's enough Toad, you wouldn't want to piss her off again " he said. Back at the shooting arena, before they met, Kelly was surprised when Toad said a large, 'Hello' towards her which made her lose her Target. He got a nice kick for that surprise attack. " I think you've asked a lot already and with the other guys comin' she's gonna have to answer a more piled up load of questions mate ".

Toad pouts but then sighs, " Alright then...I just wanna know more about her, she's the only girl here, unless you're gay, ya wouldn't mind having a lot 'o guys in here ". The Aurburn head, Archer, hits Toad at the back of his head, " Careful mate, they're all our Friends here ". Toad holds his pained head, " I know-I know but I would want to get myself a Girl friend before the day when I'll never be able to, ya know~". Archer smirks, " Seriously? ".

Kelly signs, " I'm hungry would you guys want to grab somethin' to eat? " she said as she stands up from the Bench she's sitting on for half an hour. Archer and Toad both stands up and agreed.

..and so, the comrades head over to the diner to fill in their empty stomachs.

Mean while...

" Was that a challenge? " growled Ghost.

"...what would you say if it is? " smirked Chemo. " Will you guys keep it down? " Roach half whispered, irritated by the Two's antics. " Kenna's asleep " he whispered as he carried her in his arms.

Ghost glared at Roach which made him gulped, " Don't tell me to shut up bug, even if it is to keep a child from wakin' up ". Chemo made a 'Tsk' 'Tsk' to that reply and the result ended up in Ghost punching Chemo's side. Roach signs then turns towards Captain McTavish, " Captain, how would Shepard say to this? H-he's not gonna get Kenna back out there is he? With the War going on...".

The Captain was about to say something when, " Hey, Welcome back from Brazil guys~ " said Archer holding a Can of Soda while leaning against a wall. " Archer! What are you doing? " said ghost who punch Chemo right at the gut before asking. "..um..Drinking? " he said as he takes another sip, "..We've met a new friend and Toad's been buggin' 'em ever since we've discover her.."

Ghost had just grabbed Chemo by the Collar before asking, " Her? what do ya mean by that mate? ". Archers puts on a 'not amused' face before replying, " It means that the New Friend, is a Woman mate~ ".

"WHAT the f-" shouted Ghost while dropping Chemo but was interrupted by the Captain, " What do you mean? How and Why's she here? " he demanded. Archer chuckled a bit before replying, " Why don't you ask her yourself Captain? ". Archer gestured towards Captain McTavish's Right side and when he turned, the Face of Young Woman was staring right in front of him that he jumped. " Whoa! "

Kelly had just returned from the diner with Toad whose right behind her smiling brightly towards the rest of the surprised faces. "..Are you the Team who went to Brazil?" asked Kelly facing the Captain. " Er..Yes we are lass " the Captain stammered trying to regain his composure. Kelly nodded, " I'm Corporal Kelly 'Lighting Snake' Jackson, at your service Captain McTavish" she said straightly. " So you're one of us? " Roach naively said, " Isn't it obvious? Shepard hand picked her from the Rangers " said Archer finishing his Drink.

"..Wait, There's a women in our Team?, Tch! she wouldn't last long in the field.." said Ghost as he crossed his hands. Kelly just smirks as she's used to those type of comments, " I'm maybe a Women but-". Within a second, Kelly quickly puts a knife at Ghost's Neck from the back, " - I can still fight ". The other Men're bewildered whilst Toad was slightly clapping his hands, amazed.

" So, I see you have met your new FNG " came a voice coming from the end of the Hall.

Shepard came walking slowly towards them, his hands at the back. "..but in this case, Fxxxxxx New Girl ", he said as he looked towards Ghost who has a knife pulled at his Neck. "My, you have a tough time there Lieutenant ".

Ghost grunts as Kelly released him from her grip, "You'll find Miss Kelly here an interesting character indeed. Make her feel more of a home here boys, Oh and McTavish.."

" Yes sir? " replied the Captain immediately, " Report to me after an hour, I still got things to take care off before then.." said Shepard as he went off. " Yes sir. "

" How u do tha " muffled Chemo whose still injured by ghost's punches. " It's nothing special, I've train as a Martial artist since I was a kid that's all " she said a she unsheathes her knife. " That was awesome, no one has ever pull a knife at Ghost before.." commented Archer. Ghost grunts and grumbles irritated at the fact that his pride was pinned down by a Girl.

" So Lassie, " came the Captain's Voice, Kelly turns towards him. "..should we introduce ourselves or you've searched information of us from Toad and Archer? ".

"...Yeah, Let me get this down..." replied Kelly, "...Captain McTavish, Ghost, Chemo, Roach, Meat, Royce...Those're the Team members with the mission to find Alex the Red...".

" M-minus Meat and Royce...they're... " said Roach slowly with a little sad-ness in his tone. Kelly flickered her eyes towards him then within a moment, " I see...Sorry " she said understanding but then lowers her eyes towards the bundle he's carrying. A familiar shade of dark brown hairmade her narrow her eyes and went over towards Roach. From where she's standing, she's about a tall as him, which made them the shortest members. " Er..." Roach felt awkward as Kelly extends her hands towards the Kenna whose wrapped in the blanket, still asleep.

Once she pulls the Blanket gently from Kenna's face, Kelly was shocked, " T-this child...".

" Y-yeah...er..we saved her from Rio..". Kelly turns to face him, " What? " she said loud enough to wake Kenna up. As Kenna opens her eyes her expression is pure surprise and joy, " Sister! " she cried while jumping into Kelly.

" Sister?! " shouted the other Men in Shock. Roach just blinked, confused.

" Kenna~ " Kelly was so happy to reunite with her sister whom she's been wanting to meet up with. " Sister, I'm soo happy to have meet you again! but how're you here? " she asked. Kelly smiled then spoke, " I'll tell you later Kenna, but right now I want to ask you something...". Kenna tilted her head, " What? ". Kelly exhales, " Where's Mum? ".

Kenna felt silent.

" Hmm? "

Roach approached Kelly slowly, "...When I found Kenna...your Mother's already...dead..." he said gently, trying to not upset Kelly. " W-what? " he eyes widen then fell towards Kenna, " Oh Kenna... ". Kenna then looks up to Kelly, " ..and Dad? ".

Kelly signs, "...I'm sorry..." she replied in a whisper. Kelly shares the same eye widen face as her elder sister. Kelly gently hugs Kenna, assuring her that it'll be alright.

Half an Hour after the ordeal...

After he unarmed himself, Roach sat on his bed after washing for a bit. The bunk bed seemed to be a little gloomier as the resident above his have...passed the void. Yeah, well from the days when he first came into the Task Force, he wanted the top bunk but Meat intimidate him into taking the one below back at the Base. _Signs~ _At times like this, he'd wish he'll be able to stand up for himself...but old habits die hard as always...

The Room, Roach has not only shared it with Meat but also Archer and Toad whose Bunk was across the room. Archer was at the bottom reading some sort of book. Toad was in the Shower. The light source in the room was a Table lamp on Archer's desk, illuminating his sight to read his book. There was a florescent light above them but Archer prefer not to use it and just uses his Table lamp.

Even if he's a Sniper, would it be difficult to just turn the main light on? wouldn't the darkness lowers his degree of eye sight? Apparently not so much, he still can aim perfectly in the practice arena. What the heck is he?

Toad comes out of the Shower, stretching his arms, refreshed. "Ah~ That feels relaxing" he said brightly. To Roach, It's unbelievable that Toad is a bit older than he was as the guy always acts child-ish but in the matters of the battle field, he had become a more mature person, not that he'd ever seen it but heard it a lot form Archer after coming back from a mission and such...

" Hey, can we please use the ceiling light mate? it's difficult to see in this dim room..." commented Toad as he went across the room towards the switch. "Don't you dare Toad, it's for my training" Archer bluntly said as he look up from his reading. "Training? For what?" replied the Black haired. "_Signs~ _You wouldn't understand anyways..."

From what Roach knows, Archer and Toad goes way back all the way from High School, They're the unlikely friends who joined the military together. Roach had no one close to him those days so he kinda envied their friendship although he has more friends/comrades in the Task Force after months of being the FNG...now they had a new one...A Woman...

Roach couldn't help but wonder how they're doing at this time after reuniting then finding out they're orphans seconds later...it must've hurt a lot. He has both of his parents, safely back at home so he can only imagine their pain for losing theirs...

"Hey Roach"

Roach looked up towards Archer who stares at him like a hawk. "Wh-what?" he replied back. "Are you still thinking about those two? about what they're going through?"

That was right on Target! It freaks Roach out every time Archer guessed correctly at what he was thinking so instead of replying back he looks down. Archer signs, " You really are the 'worrying type'..." he closes his book then gets up, "...I don't know about the kid but...For Kelly, you've seen how she handled Ghost earlier, I'm sure she can handle this ordeal...".

"I..know that but...". Archer gets up then puts his book back on one of the shelves, "Stop worrying your head over this, they'll be fine mate, just keep tellin' yer self that...".Toad opens the switch as he won the previous argument about the light. "What? What're you talking about?" he said, feeling he was left out. "Oh nothing, Roach was just thinking about Kelly and her sis-" Archer was interrupted by the black haired who immediately cried, "What the heck!? hey Roachy you're not planning to hit on her are ya?" For a minute, Toad's expressions were that of a staring cat.

Roach immediately replied, "What?! Of course not!" he blushed embarrassed. Archer chuckled as he knows Toad was gonna act like that, "Well Roach does have more compatibility than you Toad.."

Both Toad and Roach turns their attention towards the Auburn haired, "What?" Toad irritated. Roach shockingly embarrassed. "Well let's see it this way, his age is closer to Kelly's is it not?" said Archer. "What does age gotta do with it? I've woo her alot earlier he has not! More points for me so don't be taking her Roachie~" Toad glared at Roach which made him gulped. "Keh, Well it can't be helped, Roach is still a child..he doesn't know how to.." said Archer teasingly.

"Hey! I'm turning 25 next year! I'm not a child!" Roach said irritated.

A few minutes later, Roach, after arguing with Archer and Toad, he went out the room to find water as his throat felt parched after all that 'embarrassed' shouting.

After getting a bottle, he went towards the Practice arena but as he got there, he heard someone was there first. As he peeked, he saw a lone feminine figure shooting the targets. It was Kelly. Roach stood there for a few seconds then began walking towards her to see if she's alright with what happened earlier but Kelly can hear the shift as she turned around which made Roach stop in his tracks.

Her Middle Blue Sapphire eyes staring into his very soul. Roach had seen Ghost takes his Sunglasses off before...Kelly's eyes're like Ghost's. Deadly and sharp. Is causes him to gulp timidly. "Uh...Hi.." he finally speaks up. Moments later, Kelly responded, "...You're...Roach right?".

"Yeah..." he replied. Kelly turns back to her targets then aims. "What is it?" she said as she shoots a Target. Roach hesitated, scratching his Light Brown hair, trying to find the right words to say. "Er...Are you Alright? with what happened...earlier?".

Kelly glance back at him then glance back to her rifle, "I'm fine..." After shooting at a few range, She place back the Rifle on the Counter, "...I have..dealt with a loss like this once before..".

Roach blink, "O-oh, I...see". Kelly looks back at Roach, "You're not like the others Roach".

"Huh? what do you mean by that?", he said, obviously confused. "For starters, you're like the only one here with Hazel eyes, most're Blue." Roach scratch his head, "Uh...I guess?". Kelly sits down on the nearby bench with her Rifle on hand, "...you're also...modest as what the Captain described you...and is always likely to be picked on a lot...".

Roach signs, "Let me guess, Ghost told you that right?". Kelly nodded as she cleaned her Rifle. "Figures...". Kelly smirks, "You're always bullied by 'em eh?". Roach signs again as he sits down right beside her, "Yeah but everyone does, but for him, he's intimidating, especially when he gets angry..". Kelly didn't respond as she rub her Rifle. Roach observes her quietly.

"How's Kenna?" Roach said, breaking the silence. "..She's Alright..although I can't comfort her enough...she's alright..." replied Kelly slowly with a bit of sad-ness. Kelly...was not like the character to broke down and cry easily but...Kenna is. "Heard...from the Captain, that you..protected Kenna from the Brazilian Militia back in Rio.."

Roach recalled the events that happened earlier. It was hard protecting a child while taking down the enemies but he did it. Now he then realized, Probably the reason why Kenna had not responded to the death of the enemies and how they're killed, is due tot he fact that Kelly is a Solider too. She probably had seen Kelly shoot at Wooden Targets several times in the past...or so..

"Thanks..." came the whisper of the Female Solider.

...

Later in Kelly's Room...

Kenna stared at the Photo in her Hands. It's her whole Family in there well..almost, Her Dad was not in the Picture as told by Kelly years ago that their Dad had to take Surgery and can't be in the Photo. It's back when she's 5 years old...5 years ago...

Kenna gently went over the picture with her fingers. Firstly her mother. She was holding the youthful Kenna in her Hands, Kenna had always admired her Mother's Beautiful Image and her very long Black hair. She's in one word, Beautiful.

The Next is Kelly. A 17 year old version of her sister. She was wearing her school Uniform which was a School back in London but..this Kelly is much more..Brighter than the current Kelly. Kenna doesn't know much but she knows this Kelly Smiles a lot back then.

The Death of their Older Brother shattered her to such a degree that she had turned to what she is right now.

The Last but not least is..Paul...The Older Brother that Kenna doesn't know much of but misses. Kelly was holding onto their Elder Brother's Arm while doing the Peace sign. Paul had a Surprised expression , it is obvious this Picture was taken as a surprise.

Not only that, it was the _last _one that they taken together with Paul. Yeah. After the Picture was snapped, Paul was sent into the Field and a Week later, the Nuke that killed 30,000 marines including Paul goes off.

Kenna hugged the Picture tightly when Kelly walked in. Kenna knows it's her sister but remained Hugging the treasured Photo firmly. Kelly walked over, "Kenna..."

"...Why Sis?"

"Huh?"

"Why does everyone we know die around us?" squeaked the little Girl. "Grandma...Mom, Dad, Brother..." Kenna choked as tears swollen up her eyes, "...everyone died...You said that there was an attack at your school...then..then...".

Kelly patted Kenna's hair, " I know...I know...so please..Kenna..." Kelly hugged Kenna gently trying to comfort her just like how their Mother once when she, Kelly, learned of Paul's Death, "...Please don't cry..."

Right by the Door, Roach stayed motionless.

* * *

Boy have I did A LOT of Brain storming for this Chapter!~ OWO

Oh yeah! and If you wanna see the Picture that Kenna holds, it's at My Profile down at the **'Extra'** section~

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	5. Chapter 5 - Cold Oil Rigs

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:- **The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday.

**Location:- **Task Force 141's Base/Sub/.

**Time:- **Early Morning.

* * *

Kelly's Pov

It's an early morning wake up but nothing's new to me here even if it's the first day in a Task force Base... but still it's A Military right? Nothing of the ordinary...well sort of...My Young Sister is here with me...that's New and a Dangerous environment since it's pretty much A Stand by place before going out to war...

Kenna is still a young child...

...she has soo much to learn although she's in a long line of Military soldiers, she's still a 10 year old child whose sensitive and lonely for all her life...

I know, she had no friends and is always the subject of Bullies in School just because she's different from the others...

She...had to stop schooling in a public school and is instead Home schooled...when she's just 6 years old...

Now Kenna is still sleeping while I'm in the Briefing Room of the Base...

We were told to wake up early for the Mission.

The Guys all over the Base're really noisy at night, All the Snores're apart of why I stayed up all night..Mainly it's because of what happened yesterday..The Death of My Parents...

We're Orphans...

"Oilrigs, sir?" came the voice of a thick Scottish accented Man next to me. The Captain was the one who had woken us all up and there're a lot of complains from the others.

"Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended. Boys...and Girl, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder in this one..." said the General whose at the Center of the Long Table. We're viewing the satellite view of the Oil rigs that the Captain had mentioned earlier. At Russia's Eastern cost.

Prisoner #627 is who we're after...

...whose been incarcerated in a Russian Gulag near Petropavlovsk, Russia.

The Captain looks thoughtful for just a second before speaking, "They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to Six-Two-Seven."

With that the Briefing ended and the Mission starts!

End of Kelly's Pov

* * *

The Group was later dismissed by the General but not before being informed that the Navy Seals will be participating in the Mission too. Then they began readying their gear and equipment plus their diving suits.

Kelly was fastening her Rifle when Toad, whose not in the mission, came up to her. " Have a Safe swim my dear~ " he said as hearts flies above his head, he's happy alright as he get to see her in a black diving suit. Kelly stared at him then signs, "It's gonna be cold out there and you'll not be able to have my warmth around to keep you...well Warm~" he added as Kelly got up.

" You better take care of Kenna..." Kelly said as she turned back, cold eyes staring. "Sure!~ Anything for you~~" said Toad, not noticing them. Archer signs at the sight as he took a bite out of his Sandwich, the Guy had tried to woo her all morning ever since the wake up. Archer puts a hand on Kelly's shoulder then smiled, " I'm sorry for that Doofus' Idiocy...".

Kelly just kept quiet as Archer went back to Toad and slap him from behind the head, the _Slap _can be heard followed by an 'Oww~'

When out of the Room, Kelly sits down on a nearby bench and takes out a band to tied up her hair. It'll be difficult if during missions to have your hair in the face as you can easily be shot dead. She then takes out the same picture that Kenna was holding earlier that night. It's comforting and Saddening at the same time to look at the photo.

The picture of her Brother, her Mother, although her Father was not there, she still treasure the last photo she ever took with two of her already deceased family members still alive...

Somehow she felt a little scared, which is rare as she's usually confident before a mission but this one is her first which she felt fear. The fact that she had lost her parents suddenly made her felt immense pain but the Tears never did flow. Of course...she had cried a lot and I mean a lot in the month when her Brother had died so the tears had stopped ever since she changed.

She kept the photo inside a pocket, zipped it then signs.

"Here, have some of this..." came a British voice coming towards her while handing a cup of Hot Cocoa.

It was Roach. The light brown haired sits down next to her while handing her the Hot Cocoa. Kelly slowly takes it then Thanks him. Roach in response, smiled, "It'll be really cold later, so drinking something hot will warm you up before then..."

It takes Kelly a few moments before nodding in response. " How's Kenna? " he asked. " She's still sleeping..." Kelly replied then gulping down the Cocoa after blowing. Unlike Toad, Roach respects her privacy and just stayed there quietly although He knows what happened yesterday and he knows that she knows that he was by the door last night when Kenna cried and that Kelly tried hard to comfort her.

" Everyone get ready..." came the voice of the Captain from down the hall, "..We'll be leaving in a few minutes so gear up.."

With that the two rose up, " Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you Kelly. " said Roach, "C'mon let's meet up with the rest..." Kelly drinks the last of her Cocoa then followed Roach towards the Captain.

* * *

**Location:-** Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia.

**Time:- **Early Morning

* * *

The Joint combination of Task force 141 and U.S Navy Seals are on SDVs inside the U.S.S Chicago Submarine. Both Kelly and Roach're assigned in Team One's SDV. In the Early morning Cold waters, Roach shivered now and then when they mounted the SDV. Kelly didn't though, probably cause of the Hot Cocoa that Roach gave her a half hour ago.

Roach on the other hand, did had some but didn't get to finish as Ghost dragged him to the rest of the Team.

" U.S.S. Chicago Actual to dry-dock shelter, we have a go. "

" SDV hangar flooded, full pressure. "

" Begin deployment. "

Team One launched from the U.S.S Chicago. The cold is already affecting Roach as the SDV swims swiftly through the Icy Ocean. The Moon Fishes pass by as the SDV moves forward.

" Team One SDV is away. "

" Hotel Six, bearing zero one-niner. "

Team One passes the U.S.S Dallas Submarine who passes by them. Roach flinch as it almost hit them.

" U.S.S. Dallas deploying Team Two. RV at the objective. "

Another SDV launching from the U.S.S Dallas carrying Team Two approaches from the Left.

" Hotel Six, depth 20 meters. "

As the two SDVs gets closer, The guy from Team Two, gives a thumbs up at Robot whose in front of Roach and he responded with an 'Ok'.

[Author's Note:- I (and all of us) don't know who the guy in front of Roach is so I just added Robot in that spot XD it's fiction, so please don't be mad at me ;w; ]

" Team Two at the objective. "

Robot signals Roach and Kelly whose beside him upwards as the others begins to surface. As Roach swims towards the Surface, he can see Captain McTavish across the Calm water with the other Teams surrounding the area.

Kelly was under him on the right and, like the others, is being cautious and on stand-by. Roach looks up as he swims forwards quietly and saw two guards on the platform talking to each other.

" Хватит смолить эту дрянь. Лёгкие посадишь. (You smoke too much. Your lungs are gonna go bad.) "

"Отвали. (Fxxx off.) "

" Чёрт, поделись хоть! (Damn it, share it though!) "

" Хватит ныть, а? (Enough whining, eh?) "

" Эх, ненавижу морской воздух... (Oh, I hate the sea air...) "

Roach was now under the Guard in front when the Captain's voice sounded over the Comms, " In position. Let's take them out together...on your go. " Roach went up and from across the platform, he can see the Captain grabbing the Guard in front of him. Roach followed and grabs the Guard from behind, pulling him into the Sea and slitting his neck. When the Guard goes limp, Roach swims up and was helped up by the SEALS.

" Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two. " said the Captain as he went up the stairs. " Roger that, Hotel Six. "

Team One moves up to the Deck One. " Keep it tight people. Ready weapons. Move up. " The Team moves up towards the Metal Stairs towards a Platform Room. Kelly quickly moves towards the crates as well as Roach. " Got a visual by the railing. " said Ghost. Kelly peeks and saw an Enemy by the Railing smoking.

" Keh, he didn't even heard us coming in..." whispered Roach. Kelly smirks, " Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only. " said the Captain. " You take 'em down..." said Kelly as she moves out of the way for Roach. " Will do. " Roach shots the Enemy and he falls down into the Sea.

" We're clear. "

The Two then moves up towards the Doors. Roach takes the one on the Left with the Captain as Kelly takes the one on the Right. " Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire. " The Captain nods, " Roger that. Team One moving to breach. "

The Captain gestured towards the Door, Roach nods and begins planting the Breaching Charge on the Door then gets back. As the Charges explodes, they quickly enters the room. It's as if in slow motion as Roach readies his Rifle. " Противники! ОГОНЬ! (Enemies! FIRE!) "

As he shots the enemies, Roach saw Kelly firing from across the room and after a few seconds they were dead, " Clear " said Ghost. " We're clear. Hostages secured in section Two-Echo. " said the Captain as he inspect a Hostage. As Roach moves towards the Door, " Roger that Hotel Six, Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside. " Kelly moves up the Stairs, " Ok, moving upstairs. Control - We're advancing to Deck Two. " Roach follows along towards Deck Two.

" Eyes open. Watch your sectors. "

"Hey, you're fast... " commented Roach towards Kelly whose beside a Shelf. " Heh, they don't call me 'Lighting Snake' for Nothing..." smirked Kelly. " Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six. " said the Sub Commander. The Captain peeks from the entrance, " Roger that. "

Just then, An Enemy Bird flies around the area where the Team is hiding, " Enemy helo, get out of sight. " said the Captain. " Enemy helo. Get down. " shouted Ghost. The Team began hiding. Kelly hides behind the Entrance as the Helo flies past by. After a few second of caution, " Ok, move. "

They reaches another room, Hostiles with Hostages possibility inside. " Hotel Six, more hostages are at your position. "

" Copy that. "

Kelly takes position beside the Captain while Roach at Ghost's Side. They both puts on the Breaching Charges and as the charges explodes, they quickly moves inside, " Противники! ОГОНЬ! (Enemies! FIRE!) " shouted the enemies in slow motion, yet again. The enemies goes limp after a few seconds, " Clear. "

" Clear. Control - all Deck Two hostages secured. "

" Группа 5, приём. Ответьте Базе. Вань, ты там? Ответь Базе! Высылаем группу вниз. (Group 5, . Respond to base. Vanya, are you there? Respond to base! We send a group down.) " sounded a Russian Radio from one of the limp enemies. " Enemy radio...I think we're going to have company sir..." said Ghost.

As the rest extracted the Hostages out of the Room, " Set up for Plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies, go. " Roach began planting the C4s on the Bodies in front of him, as he finishes, he saw Kelly moving up the Ladder, " Whoa, she really is fast..." he thought as he went towards the rest of the Team.

" C4 placed, sir. " said Ghost as he ran forwards, looking back at the Room, without watching where he was going. Just then, he bumped into Roach whose also trying to hide and fell on top of him, " Ugh, Watch it Bug! " Roach coughs, " W-watch it? _You _watch it! and get off of me "

"_ Signs~_ Lads, quit messing around and get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they discover the bodies. " said the Captain from above them. " Ghost gets off of Roach and as they get into position, the Patrol arrives.

Kelly narrows her eyes as the Patrol gets closer towards the building. " There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer. " said the Captain next to her. Kelly nods and hold her fire.

" Standby... " Roach grips onto the Detonator in his right hand, readying, his Rifle on stand-by at his side. " Standby... " One of the Patrol guards enters the Room then a surprised chatter on the Radio sounded.

" Plan B. Do it. "

Roach detonates the C4s in the room and it's followed by a large Explosion then an Alarm. " Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown. " said the Captain as he begins to shoot the enmies firing back at them. " Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over. " replied the Sub Commander.

" Roger that. Will call for exfil in LZ Bravo."

The Captain moves down the ladder followed by Kelly whose still aiming at the enemies, " CentCom needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move. " he said. " Roger Captain " said Kelly as she takes her eyes off her targets and moved down the ladder. Roach and the rest were engaging on the Enemies. When the Area is cleared off Enemies...

" Move. "

" Hotel Six, hostages from the lower decks are being extracted by Team 2. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over. "

" Copy that, we're working on it. Out. "

They encountered more reinforcement as they moved up. " Sxxx! " cursed Kelly under her breathe. When they're in the middle of engaging, Roach runs out and was reloading when an Enemy approaches him and was about to shoot but was shot down instead by Kelly whose behind him. " Wh-whoa, Thanks..." Kelly nods and went off to engaged the other enemies at the Room on the right. As Roach looks up, an Enemy Little Bird shows up. " Enemy helicopter!, Get down, get down! " shouted the Captain heading towards the Room.

The Little Bird's Guns starts to spin as they went inside. " Ugh, we gotta knock 'em off the Skies " said Roach, Kelly nodded, " It's coming... Get one of the RPGs..." Roach glances over the weapons laid on the makeshift table and quickly grabbed one RPG and aims at the Little Bird. " Wait up.." said Kelly, when the Little Bird flies on sight, "..and Now! "

Roach fire the RPG rocket straight at the propellers and within seconds the Little Bird begins to spin out of control. When they went outside, " Nice shot, Roach. " commented Ghost as the Team meets up. " Thanks " said Roach. " The clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines. " said the Captain as they went forwards around the Rig.

" Split up. We can flank through these hallways. " Captain McTavish moves up the Stairs followed by Roach while Ghost moves on below with Kelly. They encountered more Hostiles hiding behind the crates, " Sxxx! " Kelly shots the Enemy in front of her at the stomach then slits his throat. Ghost smirks and takes down an Enemy whose still crawling and shooting with blood on the ground.

As they cleared the area, they move onto the top stairs, " Move up. Let's go! Those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves. " said the Captain as he runs forwards but was surprised by an Enemy in front of him. Roach immediately shoots at the enemy and they both moves forward. As they reached the Top deck, Roach saw smoke growing bigger across the room.

" Smokescreen. " said Ghost. " All teams be advised: these guys are a step up - they're using thermal to see through the smoke " said Captain McTavish as he went behind some barrels. " These cheeky Bxxxxxxx! " cursed Kelly as she switched with her secondary firearm. " Guh, Unseen Enemies- "

" Scared are we Bug? " said Ghost as he smirked at Roach whose covering beside him. " N-no...just hate a surprise with bullets..." stammered Roach. " Yeah,_ Sure~_ " said Ghost teasingly. Roach pouts as he switch with a nearby Thermal scoped Gun and began firing on to the White figures through the Scope.

While in the middle of firing, an enemy appears beside the oblivious Roach. Ghost, whose standing, saw him from the side of his Glasses then pushes Roach out of the way and stabs the Enemy before he had the chance to ready his Rifle. When the Enemy goes limp, Ghost resumes shooting. Roach was in awe but then smiles and continues, knowing that even if he tease and intimidate him at times, Roach knows that Ghost will have his back during a surprise attack cause that's what Friends are for.

" Grenade! " shouted the Captain. He picks up the bomb before it detonates towards the Trower and he gets his medicine. Kelly stands up and aims at the hidden enemies through the smoke within three seconds." " Nice shooting lassie, that is really quick..." commented Captain McTavish. Kelly nods as they both moves up towards an entrance.

" Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with possible explosives, over. " said the Sub Commander through the Comms. " Copy that. All teams check your fire - we don't know what's behind these doors. " said the Captain as he and Kelly positioned themselves by the Door. Roach and Ghost were at the other Door.

" Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides. " said the Captain. Kelly nods. She then planted a Charge at the Door just like before. As the door explodes, in another slow motion sequence, Kelly differs the enemies from the hostages eliminates them with ease, again within seconds.

" Clear " said Ghost by the other side. " Room clear. Control, all hostages have been secured. I repeat - all hostages secured. proceeding to LZ Bravo...Over. " said Captain McTavish as the Team moves through the Room towards the exit.

" Good job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the operation. Out. "

The Team rally at the LZ Bravo where Two F-15s fly over head en route for a Fire Mission. As they touch down the landing platform the Task Force 141 Team boards the Little Bird Helicopter. As Roach boards, he takes out his M14 EBR. " Punisher to all flights in the vicinity of grid 255202, local airspace is secure. I repeat, local airspace is secure. Proceed on course to target area on route November-Two. " said Punisher over the Radio.

As the Bird flew off the platform, Roach saw through his scope, the Marines beginning to rope down the UH-60 Blackhawks all over the Oil Rig. " Whoa..." he said in a whisper.

" I want these SAMs secure in five! Let's go! Move, move! ' said a Marine over the Comms.

" Punisher this is Hunter Actual, Hunter Two-Two is moving to secure the SAM site at the south-west corner of main deck. Hunter Two-Three is proceeding toward the nearest building to disarm the explosives. "

" Punisher Actual to all strike teams. All SAM sites neutralized. Repeat, all SAM sites have been neutralized. Blue Sky in effect. "

As the Task Force 141 flies from the oil Rig, more Little Birds carrying more Men are seen following them.

Kelly (whose beside the Captain) looks out into the Morning Sky without saying a word. Roach inhales then exhales as he's relieved the mission was done but the next phase was about to begin in a few hours to get the prisoner they were looking for...

* * *

Wow! OwO did this in Two Days! I'm just excited about the Holiday so yeah~ More progress in updating~

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	6. Chapter 6 - The Crumbling Castle

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:- **The Gulag.

**Location:-** 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia.

**Time:- **Early Morning.

* * *

Roach's POV

It has been around 2 hours since we've been at the Rigs. The Captain had briefed us, when we returned to the Sub, about the Gulag. The place was actually a Castle with a dungeon. Boy, it must have been hundreds of years old.

Now we're back in the air again after restocking our Ammo. The Air had gotten as cold as the Icy Waters earlier. Last time, I was sweating in Rio then freezing in Russia. The Seasons're different in every Country. I know. I just got little time to adjust to them.

Now...I'm seated next to the Captain and boy is it scary. He's the Captain of course. The Boss. Every time I'm near someone on higher rank than me, I gotta sweat a lot. I'm afraid I'll mess up in front of them. Even Ghost although it's mostly cause of his Temper and what he'll do when he lose it but he's a Close Friend of mine no matter how many times he pummel me whenever I'm near when his Temper goes off.

Ghost is in another Little Bird with Kelly. She's a Corporal but it's easy for me to talk with her than feel nervous every time when I'm around Girls.

...

She had a lot of problems to deal with too...

Taking care of Kenna and all...

" Thirty seconds. "

...said the Captain as he glance at me then towards Two F-15s who flies inwards. It has been a long flight from the Submarine.

"Hornet Two-One, this is Jester One-One, flight of two F-15s, four HARMs for the section. Standby for SEAD, over. " said Jester One-One. Sometimes an immediate message from the Comms out of the blue from a distant ally surprises me a lot...

" Solid copy, Jester. Go get 'em. "

" Good tone. Good tone. Fox-Three. Fox-Three. "

One of the F-15s fire and destroy a Radio Station in front of us then takes off.

" Good kill. Good kill. Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Out. '

" Hornet Two-One copies. "

" Two-Two copies all. "

" Two-Three, solid copy. "

There's the Gulag! It's just like how the Captain described it.

" Two going in hot. "

" Roger. "

" Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns. "

The Watch tower is taken down! As we get closer, I saw the Russians all over the Gulag run here and there. They know we're here.

" Two-Two, Two-One. Good effect on target. "

" All snipers, this is MacTavish, standby to engage. Stabilize. " instructed the Captain. " Roger. " The Little Bird we're on, Hornet Two-One hovers above the First Guard Tower. It must be huge if we're on the snowed ground.

"All snipers - clear to engage."

That's my Que! I take out my M14EBR and begin shooting those Foot-Mobiles on the Guard Tower. When after I shot them, " Shift right." said the Captain.

" Shifting. " We then hover over to the next Tower and like the first I take out the Enemies on the Tower. " On target. " said Worm.

" Shift right. "

" Shifting. "

" I see four hostiles on the next tower! " said the Captain and he was right. Only 4 enemies to shoot. As we hover towards the next tower, A F-15s fired on the the Tower then flew past us with immense speed which made the Little Bird wobble.

" Hang on! " said the Pilot as he steadies the Little Bird. When it's stabilized, I sign with relief. I almost thought we'd crash landed! " Shepherd! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close! " shouted the Captain, he was as relieved as I am. " I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point. " replied the General back through the Comms.

" Bloody Yanks! I thought they were the good guys! " said Ghost. That's true. Why did they fire too close to us?

" Ghost cut the chatter. Stay frosty. " said the Captain as we begin to land in the Gulag Compound. When we touch ground, I begin to feel being inside a Castle filled with Hostiles in the winter...

" Second wave going in, standby. Two-One touching down on target. Team One is deployed. "

End of Roach's POV.

" Go! Go! Go! " shouted Captain McTavish as he and the rest of TF-141 drops off the Little Birds. They begin engaging at the enemies positioned on the second levels on the way to the entrance of the Gulag. Roach positioned himself by the large tractor and began to shoot the Enemies hiding by the sandbags.

Just then the Hornet Two-One appeared over head, " Two-One is in position for gun run. "

" Copy Two-One, lasing target on the second floor! " nodded the Captain. " Two-One copies, got a tally on six tangos, inbound hot. " The Little Bird began firing towards the enemies from the second floor and they went limp immediately. With that the rest of the TF-141 members move up beyond the Gates. " The entrance is up ahead, keep moving! "

Suddenly, more Hostiles appeared on the Third Floor, firing at the Members. " Hostiles on the third floor! Roach, use your M203! " shouted the Captain. " R-roger! " stammered Roach as he takes out the Fire arm then fires at the Hostiles. As they move towards the inner buildings, Two guards begins appeared. Kelly immediately takes them out.

The Members went left then down the stairs into the Gulag. " This is it! We go in, grab Prisoner 627, and get out! Check your corners! Let's go! " said the Captain. " Kelly peeks behind the wall, saw the guards positioned there, then lets out two of her grenades. " Take that Bxxxxxxx! " she cursed as the grenades explodes in front of enemies.

They moved up towards the control room while taking out the guards positioned there. " That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner! I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time! " said Ghost as he pulls out a chair and begins tapping on the Computer.

" Copy that! Roach, Lightning, we're on cell duty! Follow me! " instructed the Captain. Roach and Kelly immediately followed the Captain down the stairs. As they do, more Hostiles begins firing at them. " They just keep on comin' " said Kelly when she shot a bullet into a Guard's head. " This place is huge aye? "said Roach behind her. " Ya said it "

" All right, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras. " said Ghost. Roach glance at one of the Cameras as he shot a guard to the stomach. " Copy that! Do you have the location of Prisoner 627? " said Captain McTavish.

" Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier. "

" It does? that'll make the enemies know of our position... " commented Roach. " Shut it Scardey Bug " said Ghost as he opens up the search light tracking.

" Roger that! Stay sharp! The prisoner may be in one of these cells! Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open! " Roach glances towards a Door with red light signaling that it's locked. " Workin' on it...this hardware is ancient! " said Ghost. Kelly peeks then stands by the left side of the corridor to engage upcoming enemies from the other corridor up front.

Just then the other door in from the next room opened. " Ghost, you opened the wrong door! " Roach snickered a little..., " Roger, standby... I can see that Bug!" ...then stiffens.

" Got it! " The Door then opens finally..., " That's better, let's go! "...and the Members went in. While Kelly and another Member covers the rest, Roach starts checking the open cells all over but no one was in them.

" Cell 4-D is clear. "

" Cell clear. Move. "

" Talk to me Ghost...these cells are deserted! " said Captain McTavish as he went out of one of the Cells. " Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center - that's the fastest way there. " said Ghost.

" Roger that! Squad, head for that armory down there! Move! " The Captain begins moving down towards the Armory followed by the rest. They jumped as the Stair was slightly broken. Once they got there they saw the Armory has a wide variety of assault rifles, shotguns and pistols to choose from.

" See anything you like? " said Captain McTavish, obviously seeing the Awed face of Roach and another Member.

" Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position! " warned Ghost. " _Signs~ _Is there any good new Ghost? " said Roach. " Keh, I'll keep ya posted Scardey Bug " teased Ghost. Russian conversations can be heard closing in on them, " I can hear them coming...let's go! We're too exposed! "

The Exit door of the Armory begins to slowly open but stopped a quater away. " Ghost! Open the door! " said the Captain, sounding a little panicked. "Bloody hxxx, they've locked it from the hardline. I'll have to run a bypass. " said Ghost.

" Too late! They're already here! " shouted Captain McTavish. Roach glance towards the Door exit and all around them and saw more Hostiles surrounding the Armory. " Sxxx! " he cursed as he shot back at them. " Be advised - you've got more tangos headed your way. "

" Great...more bad news..." thought Roach. The Captain nudged at Roach, " We're gonna need more cover - grab a riot shield! " Roach reluctantly grabbed one in front of him. the rest did so too. Kelly shield herself and shot back at the enemies at the same time.

" Open the door! " shouted Captain McTavish.

" Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit... "

Finally, the Door opens. " Go go go! "

The Team walks towards the bridge then into the Room. A Guard was in front of Roach but then he pushed him over killing him. " Use your riot shield to draw their fire! " Captain McTavish instructed. The TF-141 members advances across the floor while engaging Foot-mobiles until when they reach a window at the end of the floor.

" Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window. "

" Copy that! Roach, Lightning, follow me! "

The Captain begins to ready himself as Roach and Kelly went by him. " Roger sir..." they both said.

" Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom. "

After the Captain nods, the three of them rappels down to the bottom floor. " Ugh, this place is really filthy... " said Kelly when she touched down. " The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section. " said Ghost.

" Roger that. Squad, switch to night vision. " The Captain instructed as he puts on his when they entered the bottom floor room. Kelly puts on hers too as she entered the darken room. They began to take out the enemies there quickly and as they finished they moved up. " Check these cells for stragglers. " said Captain McTavish as he checked a Cell.

" This one's empty. "

" This one's empty, too. "

" Clear. "

" Clear. "

When Kelly cleared a Cell, she heard a shift from a Cell room in front of Roach who seemed to not take notice. She immediately knows what it is. When Roach walk onwards, an enemy appeared in front of him, " Gah! "

Kelly runs and pushed Roach down then grabbed her sidearm gun from it's holster and shoots the enemy twice.

When the enemy goes limp, Kelly signs then looks down. Roach was obviously blushing as he was pinned down by his Female Team mate. " Sorry 'bout that..." said Kelly as she gets off of him. Roach gets up and brush himself. " Th-that's alright, you did save me though so it's fine... " Kelly nods then went to check the other cells. Roach watches Kelly when she walks off, " Blushin' are we Bug? " teased Ghost through the Comms.

" S-shut up! " stammered Roach. As the rest moves towards the end, an Explosion blows a hole on the Ceiling. Shocked, Roach staggered by the Wall.

Due to the Blow, the room is not lit. After he regained his composure, the team moves into the room, " Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the navy to cease fire! " said Captain McTavish.

" The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now..."

"...Standby..."

"...Bravo Six - they've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going, I'll keep you posted. Out. "

" This isn't good..." thought Roach as they continued through the Floor and encountered a few enemies positioned there. Kelly takes point and eliminated the enemies within a blink of an eye and finally they reached the end of the Hall way. " The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in. " Ghost said through the Comms.

" Roach - plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut. "

Roach heads towards the Wall and takes out a Charge then plants it. As the Charger Explodes, Roach immediately went inside and in slow motion he takes out the guards in front of him.

" Spread out! " shouted Captain McTavish as the bodies goes limp. Just then, enemies appeared above the members from the upper floor.

" Hostiles on the second floor! Take them out! "

* * *

**Location:- **Task Force 141 Base/Sub/.

**Time:- **Early Morning.

* * *

Kenna brushed her short but puffy brown hair while looking at the Mirror. She had just woken up a few minutes ago. Now she's heading over to the Kitchen to have Break fast. " Morning little Kenna..." greeted Archer by the Bench Table.

" M-morning...Mr Archer..." she said timidly as she went over to the Table. " Where's Mr Toad? "

" He's making Break fast..." Archer smiled at the child whose shy enough to just nod as a reply. A Few moments later, Toad laid breakfast on the Table for both Kenna and him and Archer. " Break fast served!~ " he said joyfully as he sat down beside Archer.

Kenna timidly takes her jelly toast and begins nibbling on it. " Hey little Kenna? "

Kenna looks up, " Y-yes? "

Toad smiles, " Heh, does your sister have a Boy Friend or something? "

Kenna shakes her head slightly, " N-no... "

" Yes!~ " said Toad in his mind. " So what's her type of guy? "

" U-uh...I...don't know... " stammered Kenna. Archer slaps Toad from the back of his head, " Stop it Danny!, she's timid enough as it is with you asking her questions when it's breakfast..." Toad pouts, " I'm just curious..."

Archer and Toad worriedly glance back at Kenna whose still shy to talk much after what happened last night with her being an Orphan and all. The Both of them looked at each other then to Kenna as she nibbles her Toast quietly.

* * *

**Location:- **The Gulag Shower Room.

**Time:- **Early Morning.

* * *

" I'm heading for that hole in the far end of the showers! Follow me! Let's go! Go go go! "

Captain McTavish quickly run towards the large gapping hole followed by the rest of the surviving members which is Roach, Kelly and Worm. " Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest. "

" Ok. Keep going along that tunnel. "

The Members all went along the Tunnel, " Talk to me Ghost...I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again. "

" Keep going, you're almost there. " They reached a slope then slides down into the gutter then moved towards the side path.

" I'm detecting two heat signatures - one of them should be Prisoner 627. " said Ghost.

" We're almost there..." said Roach as he plants another Breaching Charge on the wall. As the charge explodes and in another slow motion, he saw Prisoner 627 getting off his chair then strangling the guard with his handcuffs. Roach then panicked when the Prisoner moved with the guard towards him and punches him down to the floor.

After a brief knock-out, he saw the Prisoner aiming an AK-47 at him. He looks like a Man in his 50s. Staring with blue cold eyes and face filled with fatigue and age. Roach glances down and saw the name tag reads, ' Captain Price '

" Wh-what the-" stammered Roach but then the Captain points his M1911 pistol at the Man. " Drop it! "

The Man's eyes widen slightly, surprised, as he turns around, " Soap? "

The Captain shared the same amount of surprise when the Man shows himself, " Price? "

He then grabs his M1911's barrel with his other hand and hands it back to the Man, " This belongs to you, sir. " he said.

" Who's Soap? " said Worm.

Suddenly, an Explosion shakes the room and everyone in there was alerted. " Come on, we gotta get outta here! Move! Move! " shouted the Captain as he brings the Man out followed by Kelly. Worm helps Roach up and the Both of them followed out.

" Bravo Six - be advised, they've started the bombardment early! Get the hxxx outta there now! " said Shepard through the Comms. " Oh Sxxx!" cursed Kelly, " That's just _great~_ " continued Roach.

" Go go go! "

The Survivors moved towards the Tunnel System then by the end of the Tunnel, A Little Bird Showed up and hovers to wait for them. " There's the chopper! Get ready to jump! "

But then the Tunnel collapse and the debris blocked the exit, " Go back go back! We'll find another way out! This way this way! " The Captain leads the others back as they all ran for their lives while avoiding the debris falling on top of them. As they ran back through the halls, they reached a cafeteria where an undetonated bomb lies on the floor where it has made a hole on the ceiling above it.

_"_ It's a dead end! " shouted Worm.

" What're we gonna do now? " panicked Roach.

" Six-Four, where the hell are you, over? " shouted the Captain through the Comms. " Bravo Six, there's too much smoke, I can't see you I can't see you - "

Pieces of rubble hits Roach hard and his vision quickly turns blurry, " Ugh! " he then blacks out. " Roach is down! Roach! "

Minutes later, Roach wake up to find the Man called Price helping him out of the Rubble. " Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast! " he said as he turned towards the Captain.

" Wh-wha... " Roach places his hand over his helmet to steady his vision. Captain McTavish quickly fires a flare with his M203.

" Bravo Six, I see your flare. SPIE rig on the way. "

A rope is lowered down as The Man helps Roach up, " Let's go! Let's go! " he shouted. The Captain hooks himself onto the rope and so does the man, " Hook up! Go go! " Roach quickly hooks up on the rope followed by Kelly then Worm.

Just suddenly the Rope immediately was pulled up, " Hang on!"

...and everyone was extracted just in time before the Navy completely destroyed the whole place.

Roach glances down and saw the entire Gulag engulfed in large explosions taking every inch of the Place. " Thank goodness we made it..." he signed with relief. " Statement of the century Roach.." shouted Worm from below him. " Y-yeah...Glad not to be in that explosion, hey, is Kelly alright down there? "

Worm looks down and saw Kelly looking back, " Yeah, she's fine man..."

Then the Captain's voice from above sounded, " Are you lads and lassie alright down there? "

" Aye Captain... " said Roach. " Roger...hey by the way Captain..? " said Worm.

"...Whose Soap? "

Roach glance above them towards the Captain as he's also curious and from his view, although a little bit far, he thought that he could see the Captain sweat dropped a little.

* * *

Nya~ What is this? Another Chapter! OwO In just a few days!~

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	7. The Past 1 - New Friendship

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:-** None.

**Location:- **A Diner.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

* * *

[Author's Note:- I'll be flashing back to the past a year before the main time line, even way back to Operation King fish in future Chapters~ ]

Roach stared out the snow covered streets of Manhattan. It's really snowing out side, well it is in the middle of December won't be long until Christmas. So within the Snow days, the Task Force was given Days off for the Holidays. Officially. At last. Training is serious business for the Captain, he rouses the Members to Train everyday even when it's lightly snowing and when he got no Paper work to do. But. Thankfully as what the others had said, The Training course was snowed in.

The Captain and Ghost plus a few chosen including Roach, went to get the training equipment outside a week ago. Roach nearly sunk in which caused the others to Laugh their hearts out. The guys seemed to enjoy picking on the FNG. Meat mostly and it's unfortunate to Roach that he got the same Bunk as the guy.

Toad is probably the same but both're always silenced by Archer who...doesn't seemed to pick on him like the others. Ghost'll use him as a punching bag when he loses his temper so Roach mostly stays away from the guy although he does teases him sometimes too but was rather busy with training than hanging out with the other guys. The Captain seemed to notice Roach's irritation with all this picking though and he'll sometimes stop the others when they get too far...

It's nothing unusual for Roach, he have to admit.

Now he's sitting at a Seat in front of both Archer and Toad in a Diner. Right after the confirmation of the Holidays, The Captain invited some of the guys including Roach to a Diner not that far from the Base. Probably because he felt like it. The guys all willingly come with as it come out of the Captain's own pocket, so 'Free Food' is what they shouted.

At first, Roach was unsure about it as he didn't want anyone to sponsor anything for him, let alone the Captain but he insisted, since he doesn't want to disobey him, Roach tags along.

Archer is reading his Novel while taking a bite of his meal from time to time, as for Toad and Meat, whose sitting next to Roach was gobbling up their Food noisily. Roach ordered little so he's pretty much finished with his Meal and in the mean time, was looking out the Window to the Open streets outside wondering about something. The Captain, Ghost, Chemo and Royce were all at another Table.

Archer took a bite wile not keeping his eyes off his Novel but as he gobble them up he notices Roach staring outside his Window Seat. After swallowing he began, " Hey Roach what's wrong? ". Roach didn't answer as he's visibly thinking hard about something. Archer, confused, taps heavily at Roach's arm with his Novel.

That caught Roach's Attention. He takes his eyes off the streets and towards Archer, " What? "

" Just wondering what were you thinking all this while..."

Roach look down towards his empty plate and was about to say something but shakes his head, "Nah, it was nothing..."

This made Archer more curious, " C'mon, I'll make sure these two'll not create a chaos out of it..."

Roach hesitated but knows that Archer means it when it comes to Toad and Meat's Teasing. He breathes in then out, " It's about my Family, I haven't heard anything from them in a while...Well mostly _they_ haven't heard anything from _me_, Of course they can't call me from the Base since it's meant to be kept secret to all but military forces, I only can call them but it's been a pretty busy year..."

Archer nods, " I know that, with Operation King fish and all..." Roach nods and resumes looking out the Window.

_"...what's more, I want to know how's my sister doing, she's kept under Hospital care in London since last year. Her cancer seems to be getting worse earlier this year..."_ Roach though as he signs heavily.

" Well why don't cha call them after this? " said Toad after he drinks his Soda, " Since you're out and about away from the Base that we all keep secret, then call them, It's simple~ ", he cheekily smiled.

"...I know but they're back in London, the last call I make is easy cause they're in Manhattan visiting my Aunt...", protested Roach.

Archer thought for awhile then snaps his fingers, " Ah! I know how you can call your Parents back in London, there's a combination, I'll help you out with it later Roach."

Roach features brightens up, " Really? Thanks Archer! " he said

" You're such a sissy " teased Meat as he gobbles up a Chicken Wing.

* * *

**Location:- **Outside the Diner.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

While the Captain pays at the Counter, the other Guys were outside waiting by the Captain's Car, talking about things. Meat and Toad were making shapes on the Snow while chasing Chemo. Royce and Ghost stayed quite the entire time.

Archer and Roach went to a Pay phone nearby as Roach naively forgot to bring his Phone. After Roach insert some coins, Archer typed in a Combination then left Roach to do the rest and to give him privacy to talk with his Parents.

* * *

**Location:- **Beside the Diner at a Pay Phone.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

Roach was already on the line, waiting for his parents to answer. Then after a few seconds, his Mother answered. Roach greeted his Mother and Mrs Sanderson was surprised but happy that her only son call after a long time. Mrs Sanderson was heard calling after Mr Sanderson and when he gets on the phone, Roach greeted his Father with respect but he blew the formalities as he was as happy as his wife to have heard their Son's voice.

It was a happy reunion, although he can only hear their voices but Roach was grateful nonetheless. After awhile catching up with his dear parents, he then asked the crucial information he was itching to tell them, he asked whether his sister, Anna Sanderson, was alright. The line went quiet for a moment with a few hesitant whispers coming from Mrs Sanderson.

" Mom, what is it? What's wrong? What happened to Anna? "Roach asked, almost in a panic.

* * *

**Location:- **Outside the Diner.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

" Is it true you fear Dogs Captain? "

" I got a huge retriever back at home..."

" 'ey C'mon lads, it's not fear, alright! It's just that I dislike 'em mutts " replied a irritated embarrassed Captain McTavish leaning against his Car.

" Well it sure seemed different from the last time when Meat bought his Cousin's dog and it tackles you down, Captain you look as pale as a sheet..." chuckled Royce.

The Captain looks away irritated while trying to ignore their comments about his dislike for Canines. " When did ya hate 'em Captain? " asked Royce.

".._Signs~_ For the last time, I just_ dislike_-"

" Ugh! What's taking the bug so long? " interrupted Ghost.

" I think he's taking his sweet time talking on the phone like a Girl~ " commented Chemo whose behind Royce trying not to be spotted by Toad whose trying to snatch his glasses.

" That Bxxxxxx! It's been like half an hour! How long does he want us to wait?! "

The Captain place his hand on Ghost's shoulder, " Calm down Ghost, Give the lad some time, after all, he is talking to his Family..."

Ghost stared at the Captain with his Icy blue eyes then signs heavily, " Fine but that bug better hurry up with it! "

After a few more minutes, Roach finally comes back from the Pay phone and calling his parents. Just when he enters the Parking place, the other men notices him quickly, " Sure took your time eh Roachie?~ " said Meat.

No answer.

" Roach? "

" Uh..yeah..um..sorry about that..." replied Roach as he approached the Van in a small jog. With Roach finally returning, the Guys all went inside the Captain's Van and drove back to the Base but to Archer he senses somethings amiss with Roach's behavior. Ghost seemed to notice it too although he didn't take that much thought.

* * *

**Location:- **TF-141 Base / The Hall North-west from the Cafeteria.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

* * *

After the short trip the guys went to do about their own things around the base, either talk, train, eat, play games, sleep,etc. Two men on the other hand were playing pranks all around the base. Both Meat and Toad were like two peas in a pod with Pranking others. They both would also avoid Archer as the guy had a way to keep them from having their way with things especially pranks.

" Do you see any movement on the target? " asked Meat into his walkie talkie , his face smeared with green paint, trying to hide behind the potted plants.

Toad whose behind the wall across the room, look across the cafeteria hall into the glass wall,with no signs of their 'Target' exiting his table, " Negative, Target is still eating ".

Just like as if it was on Que, their 'Target' exited his Table as a sign that he had finished eating, " Bacon! Bacon! Target is moving! Target is moving towards the trap!"

Meat's expression brightens, after a long time waiting for the target to move, their plan can now be set into motion. " Ok Soup! Preparing to initiate the blow when Target's on targeted area! " said Meat.

Their 'Target' was reading the news paper while sipping his Cocoa cup while walking towards his Office.

[Author:-Hmm...guess who he is? XD]

Slowly...Slowly...then-

" Target on mark! Target on mark! " shouted Toad through his Walkie Talkie.

" Initiating NOW! ", Meat immediately presses the Button on a strange looking remote.

Within seconds, large amount of Snow filled into a Basin on top of their 'Target' crashed onto him. The Guy was frozen stiff when the basin hit his head and the snow ruined his Cocoa and Paper. After around 5 seconds, he slowly lifted the Basin and saw the two mean who pranked him laughing their hearts out on the floor. They were to filled into their success that they didn't notice their Former target coming towards them.

"..So.. "

The two immediately froze and slowly looked up to the horrifying face of the Captain standing above them, " You lads..want some more Extra Punishment eh? " said the Captain with a deadly friendly tone with a dark Black Aura behind him.

" Uh..Uh...G-gotta go-" Meat attempted to slip away but was caught by the snow covered man by his hoodie, Toad was already captured by the collar, looking as if he's about to cry due to horror.

* * *

**Location:-** TF-141 Base / At the Hall in front of the Cafeteria.

**Time:- **Afternoon.

* * *

Roach was walking back towards his Room with a hot cup of hot cocoa in his hands due to the cold atmosphere outside when he heard a large shriek coming from the hall next to the Cafeteria, **" EEEEEeeeeekkkk! "**

Roach was startled that he almost dropped his cup. He slowly moved towards the source of the noise and found out it was Meat and Toad being punished by the Captain by Wrestling them to the ground. Roach was horrified that he immediately turn towards his path and begin walking back again, pretending to not see what he had saw a few seconds ago.

But.

He didn't go back to his room, instead he went over to the windows by the Training Course outside which was snowed in. He stared outside for what seemed to be hours. He placed his hot cocoa on a nearby Table, although he had no idea why it's there in the first place.

_[" Don't endure it dear...please don't, you have too much to worry about over there..."]_

As Roach walked back to the Cafeteria, he saw Chemo and the two whose wrestled by the Captain earlier for messing with his Cocoa. Chemo chuckled his hearts out after he heard the whole story from Toad and Meat whose covered with Bruises and Bandages. " That's what you get for messing with the Captain, no one wants to do what you two did to him, not even Ghost. "

" Well duh! He's not the type of 'Fun' guy " commented Meat while pressing more Ice packs on his arm, " Ah! Roachie, where have you been all afternoon? " he continued as he saw Roach walking across the Cafeteria.

" Uh...Hot Cocoa? " said the nervous guy who raises his cup as evidence. The Other two nodded then collapse on their Table, filled with pain. Roach sweat dropped but immediately went on his way to return the Cup to Rocket whose in the Kitchen.

* * *

**Location:- **TF-141 Base / The Hall far at the West side of the Cafeteria.

**Time:- **Evening.

* * *

As the day sets, Roach was walking slowly in front of the Windows overlooking the Snowed in Training Course again when he bumped into Ghost whose carrying a Tool Box. " Watch it bug! "

" S-sorry sir..." Roach continued on his way but Ghost stopped him by the Shoulder.

" You're keeping something eh? "

" Wh-what? "

" I know there's somethin' wrong with ya when ya come back from callin' yer Folks.." commented Ghost.

" What makes you say that? " said Roach nervously.

The Sun was beginning to set.

" Yer better spit it out bug, or I'm gonna make you.."

"It's..it's a secret sir, I can't tell-"

" Ya don't keep secrets from your Second in command! "

" It's personal sir! "

" I bet ya have told the others- "

" No I have not! there's..there's no one I can trust in here with this..."

Ghost felt silent.

" No one! ok! No one, not even the Captain! I can't tell them about my Personal Life! I'm used to not fully trust others! Mother told me not to trust 100% cause they'll some way or another betray you! I trust you guys with my life in the Battle field but not with this subject! " said Roach as he looked down to his boots while hugging himself, the memories of the Tragic news slowly sinking his heart...again.

Ghost is still silent as he stares at the younger solider through his Sun glasses, " You're not the only one... " he quietly muttered under his Balaclava.

Roach slowly looks up, " Wh-what do you mean...sir? "

" Bug! You're NOT! the only one who doesn't believe in others " said Ghost as he crossed his Arms, " I don't trust anyone here, I never did, why do you think I wear a Balaclava all the time? " Roach shrugs, " I hide a secret under this, a secret which few knows as they were there when it happened... "

" Wh-what about the Captain? " asked Roach.

" He accidentally saw me once without it and demanded me to tell what's the reason behind it. Either than the Captain, no one else had seen me without it and know of my secret! So what'm trying to say is, I know how ya feel with Not trusting anybody that much " said Ghost as he looked outside at the darken training Course.

Roach looks down, " I..see, sir..."

Silence fell into the Hall but just before it get awkward, Roach speaks up while still looking down, " It's..My Sister..." he mumbled.

Ghost takes his eyes off the Course then down at the Solider, " I..ask my parents how's my Sister doing. She had Cancer for the longest time, I heard from last year, her Cancer is nearly miraculously healed but...It gone worse. "

Ghost remained silent as Roach continued to quietly explain, " The Doctors back at London...couldn't save her...sh-sh..." Roach choked over his words as he begin to rub his face, " ...she...died 2 Months ago..in her sleep, the Cancer had taken her life away... "

" B-but.." he choked again, "..The worse is..before she sleep that night, she told my Mother t-to tell me...that she's Sorry that she made me...worry about her..." Roach's sobs cause him to slump at the nearest wall on the left.

Then he slumped to the ground as his sobs becomes uncontrollable. Ghost stands there but didn't say a word.

After a few minutes went by...

Ghost finally speaks up, " Why did ya tell me all this bug? "

Roach rubs his face before he slightly looks up at Ghost, " I don't know..but We both don't trust others that much which means to me, you're Trustworthy enough to be told this...I guess? "

Ghost smirks under his Balaclava, " I see huh! " he then slumped next to Roach whose startled by the act, " We're both un-trusting men..." Ghost pulls his glasses off and Roach can clearly see his Icy Blue sharp eyes which scares him even more plus a bit more confused. Ghost then takes his Balaclava off slowly. Roach finally know that Ghost's Hair color is Blonde but what surprise him more is the huge scar across the Man's face.

Ghost glances at Roach which cause him to sweat drop with nervous-ness, as always, the Man's stare is a piercing as ever, even more now as he takes off his glasses and he even willingly takes off his Balaclava. " Ya see this scar...it happens in my childhood, none other than that is what I can tell ya Bug " said Ghost as he smirked.

" Uh...yeah..but why did you-"

" Same reason as you, Plus, we both're not telling much about what we just proclaimed.." said Ghost as he puts his Balaclava back on and gets up, " Isn't that right Bug? " smirked Ghost.

Roach was stunned at first but then signs, " Yep! " Roach gets up then smiles, " You're right sir! ".

" Well those doors aren't gonna fix themselves, those two Bxxxxxxx better know that messing with the Captain's Cocoa isn't a good idea..." said Ghost as he gathers his Tool Box.

" You mean Toad and Meat huh? What happened to the...Doors? "

" They were trying to get away from Captain McTavish and in their panic, breaking the door is the only 'Option' kh! Axx xxxxx! "

Roach chuckled, " Yeah those two sure like ta get into trouble.."

* * *

I **really** did **a lot! **of Brain storming for this Misc Story which happens in the TF-141's Past before Kelly arrived. I like to show a lot of these Past stories of the TF-141. I'll also prolong the Missions like one mission happened a day after or many days after just to make more interesting interaction between the Characters~ and the building friendship between Kelly and the TF-141 Members ^w^

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	8. Chapter 7 - Aftermath and Up-links

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:-** None.

**Location:- **TF-141 Base/Sub/Kelly's Room.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

[Author's Notes:- I've changed the 'Day 1 Day 2' in the Titles as I thought they're unnecessary :3 ]

Kelly's POV

It's been an Hour after the Assault in the Old Dungeon Castle. We're back at the Sub. Like back at the Rangers, not many Soldiers made it back alive. The Gulag was not like any other of My Previous Missions in the Rangers though I know cause this is a Task Force!

But this could cause danger for My Sister, Kenna. She's just a Child...in a secret Military base! While out there lies the Danger and chaos. I simply couldn't take her back at London. Even so, who would take care of her? She had no friends, I don't know most of My Relatives in London, our Family is small, not much. I know most of them in Rio but that's already a Dangerous place.

A Traumatic place for Kenna.

I'm in my Room, reading some Books that Archer gave me to pass the time. He just come by my Room to give me one of his Novels after we've just arrived back at the Sub. Kenna was here earlier, drawing somethings on Paper. Right after Archer came by, Roach pays a visit. After chatting about what had happen just earlier with our narrow escape, he took the offer of taking care of Kenna for me.

By what Archer and Toad told me, Roach was the FNG before me. He's easily picked on by Toad and another guy named Meat who...apparently died in Rio. When Roach first met Kenna.

_Signs~ _I've just finished reading one of Archer's Novels, It's Interesting and he did say he had more of the series in his Bunk room. To pass some future time, I guess I should ask him of the next Book then.

As I went by the Hall of the Sub, I saw Kenna and Roach by the Table near the practice area. They were talking about Kenna's Drawing. The way I see Kenna, she's not being solemn from her Pain yesterday. I tried to comfort her that night but no matter how hard I try I can't seemed to make her feel better. I'm not good at this. I've been away from her for soo long so..it comes as a no surprise to me.

Now, when I saw Kenna...

End of Kelly's POV

Kelly slowly went towards the two using the near narrow hall. Roach quickly notices Kelly and greeted her, Kelly just nods. Kenna grins at her sister after showing her a picture of a Submarine that she did with Roach's help. Kelly guessed it was the very Submarine that they're in. After Kelly complimented on Kenna's Drawing she told Kenna to get some of her previous drawings. Kenna agrees then went on her way back to their Room.

Kelly then sits down right next to Roach, " Please...look after her " she said quietly which caught his attention.

" I know I should be doing all of this...comforting her and all...but I can't. I don't know how..."

"..."

" I've been living away from her and my Mother...joining the Military after I've graduated from College when she was still a young child...I've never been comforted and I don't know how to...the Battle field is a difficult place for that kind of therapy.."

Roach then slowly looks up, " But you can be...I'll help you with it "

Kelly slowly looked at the Brown haired Soldier, " Although I'm not an Expert in this sort of thing but I do have a Sister once, we do everything together as children so I'll help you with this 'Comfort thing' if ya want to...though I'm no expert in it but I'll do my best for a Comrade " he smiled at the Female Soldier.

" Alright then... " Kelly slowly gets up and right on cue, Kenna returns with her drawings.

She notices Kelly and told her where she's going, knowing that Kelly's about to depart. Kelly told her that she's gonna go return a book back to Archer and Kenna nods, understanding.

But just before she went off, Kelly looks back at Roach, " Thanks " she smiled at the Soldier which cause him to slightly blush and with a flutter of her long blonde hair she went off to Archer's Bunk Room. Kenna then glances at Roach, " Mr Roach? Why's your Face all red? "

"A-ah! Um...Nothing, It's Nothing.." he stammered as he rubs his face, "...also, just call me Roach, Kenna "

* * *

**Location:- **TF-141 Base/Sub/Archer, Toad and Roach's Bunk Room.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

Kelly went over to the Bunk Room where she thought that Archer's at.

Just when she's about to knock on the Door, it slam wide open and Toad went off from the opposite direction laughing his hearts out while carrying a large box.

**"Grrraah! Toad get back here!" **growled Archer who stands by the door entrance. "Neva! Ahahahahahaha~ " screamed Toad as he went off.

" _Signs~_ That Bxxxxxx!...Hmm? " Archer slightly pulls back the Door and was shocked to see Kelly there, eye widen as the Door was only inches away from her face.

" Ah! Sorry about that Lightning...That Toad almost slammed the Door on your Face "

After regaining her composure she had her hand on her head, " Ugh~ That was too close.."

Archer sweat dropped, " Yeah, so what can I do for ya? "

" Oh, here, Thanks for letting me borrow it, It's an Interesting Story..."

Archer grins, " Thanks, Oh! If ya want, you can have the second Book although it's inside the Box that Bxxxxxx took with him..."

Kelly nods, " He's always like this? "

"...More than usual, He mostly a follower of Meat's "

" Meat?, Oh...the Guy who..."

" Yeah, it's hard to think that he'll...ya know,when he's as agile as Toad... " said Archer while looking down. " I guess he misses his...Prank buddy..."

Kelly notices Archer was clutching his fist tightly, "...But enough about that, What about you see the Books that I have? " Kelly was about to agree but just before then, The Captain came walking towards them.

"Oh! Captain, what is it sir? " said Archer.

" Bring everyone to the Briefing room, it's important. We're gonna up-link with General Shepard. "

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:-** Contingency.

**Location:- **TF-141 Base/Sub/Briefing Room.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

Kelly's POV

After telling everyone and getting My Sister to stay in the Room for awhile, We gather in the Briefing Room and find the Captain with his former Captain in the S.A.S before he joined the Task Force.

I remember.

That time before when we're holding on to the Ropes, Worm ask the Captain about the Nickname the Old man called the Captain. When we get back, he explains everything. That Call sign was his back when he's in the S.A.S. He was given that Call signs 'cause due to the fact that he always slips out of Trouble and dangers back then, even now, I notices that he's still as slippery.

The Man was known as Captain Price. He was the Man that that Bxxxxxx Terrorist hates other than Americans...I wonder how he get that title for being hated by him?

After we arrived, the Captain catches up with the Old man and they talk through the hours. It's no surprise, They've been separated for a long time and with the Old man being in the Gulag for years. The Captain was in dept to the Old Man, it was his Pistol that saved the Captain's Life 5 years ago and the same one who killed the former Ultranationalist's leader, Imran Zakahaev.

The Captain was typing on his Computer as we all entered the Room. I sat down on one of the Chairs and Roach sits down right by me. Ghost as usual, right next to the Captain.

"Uplink nearly complete. " said the Captain as he types some more, " General Shepard, you're online with Captain Price." he said.

I saw on the screen that the Oil Rigs and the Gulag that we _visited_ earlier went offline after rescuing the satellite then locates a Russian submarine dock somewhere west of the gulag. I guess that our next destination.

" Back from the brink, Captain. " said General Shepard from the Uplink.

" 'Out of the frying pan' is more like it. This world looks more like hell than the one I just left. " relied the Old Man, he was sarcastic towards the General.

" We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the U.S into his scapegoat. " I then saw the Old Man typing something on the Computer while the General was talking, " Next thing you know there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me? "

A Russian Nuclear Sub was analyzed, showing it's internal mechanical layout and 16 megaton nuclear payload.

" You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame. " I begin to realize that the Old Man's Sarcastic remarks is sort of disturbing.

" Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son. " The General agrees too.

" Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

" Always. "

" We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang. "

" You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov." That Terrorist!..

" No time, sir. We need to end this war today. " I understand that but...

" I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to- " The Old Man...just shuts down the Uplink. I cans ee the words, 'Connection Terminated' on the Screen.

" Hmm...Looks like we lost our connection. "

* * *

Did another Chapter after a few days~ X3

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


	9. Chapter 8 - The Submarine part 1

**I** **don't OWN **any of the CoD4 Characters! This is purely fan made!~ That's why it's called Fan Fiction! :)

I only own Corporal Kelly 'Lightning Snake' Jackson, Kenna, Mr and Mrs Jackson!

Now let's get on to the story shall we? :3

* * *

**The 'Mission Story' currently ongoing:-** Contingency.

**Location:- **TF-141 Base/Sub/Briefing Room.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

Kelly's POV

The Captain was typing on his Computer as we all entered the Room. I sat down on one of the Chairs and Roach sits down right by me. Ghost as usual, right next to the Captain.

"Uplink nearly complete. " said the Captain as he types some more, " General Shepard, you're online with Captain Price." he said.

I saw on the screen that the Oil Rigs and the Gulag that we _visited_ earlier went offline after rescuing the satellite then locates a Russian submarine dock somewhere west of the gulag. I guess that our next destination.

" Back from the brink, Captain. " said General Shepard from the Uplink.

" 'Out of the frying pan' is more like it. This world looks more like hell than the one I just left. " replied the Old Man, he was sarcastic towards the General.

" We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the U.S into his scapegoat. " I then saw the Old Man typing something on the Computer while the General was talking, " Next thing you know there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me? "

A Russian Nuclear Sub was analyzed, showing it's internal mechanical layout and 16 megaton nuclear payload.

" You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame. " I begin to realize that the Old Man's Sarcastic remarks is sort of disturbing.

" Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son. " The General agrees too.

" Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

" Always. "

" We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang. "

" You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov." That Terrorist!..

" No time, sir. We need to end this war today. " I understand that but...

" I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to- " The Old Man...just shuts down the Up-link. I can see the words, 'Connection Terminated' on the Screen.

" Hmm...Looks like we lost our connection. "

* * *

**Location:- **12 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

Kelly's POV

Right after the up-link with the General which was cut short by Captain Price, the chosen Task Force Members all prepared their equipments and Weapons. We were also told to wear Snow coats and Boots as it'll be freezing cold there...maybe kinda like the compound in the Gulag castle...

Now we're on our way towards the Location of our mission.

I wonder how could Captain Price dared to do that to a General? What the Captain had told me when I asked him a few hours ago, Captain Price is a strange man but he knows what he's doing..although what he plans always bewilders everyone. The Captain knows the old man pretty well but is also a bit worried when he shuts the Up-link before the General on the other end could finish.

..but nonetheless, the Man is full of experience and he knows a lot of tactics and ideas on how to end the mission smoothly.

Well I guess with that, I had nothing to worry about then...

I felt a little tap on my shoulder, It was Roach, " We're almost there " he said.

Yeah, the place is coming into view. The Snow covered trees and the forest where hidden enemies were positioned to attack us...when they spotted us that is.

I tucked my gloves inside of my pockets, trying to warm them. The Place seemed so beautiful. If you're on a Vacation here that is or rather live here. I wanted to bring Kenna to a snowing country for her to experience her first snow as she had always been in Rio since she was 2.

She was born in London but was brought up in Rio with my Mother when Dad was still in the Military. I was in School that time.

Kenna is safely secured back at the base. Like before, I asked Archer (Mostly) and Toad to take care of her. She is still shy around them...

" Ready your Chute Lad, Lass, we're coming to the Landing point " said the Captain infront of us preparing his equipment.

" Y-yes sir. " stammered Roach as he readies his. I look at him as he fidget all the way through preparing his chute. He looks tense. Maybe because of how the Captain Price is looking intently at the two of us. The FNG and the former FNG, What a Pair huh?

The Captain knows of the Old man when he was a FNG, although the man is rough on him at times, they manage to form a sort of Friend ship that leads to that sort of Father and Son bond. That reminds me of the times when I saw how Paul and Dad bonded during my childhood.

A Father and Son.

I, with my child-ish ways, acted like a Boy to bond with them too but later I found out there's no need to 'act' like a boy to bond with your Dad and Brother, Just be yourself is what Mom had told me...

" This is it..." said Captain Price, " Now! "

With that we pull out the chute and started to fly towards the landing point at the edge of the forest.

* * *

**Location:- **14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia.

**Time:- **Morning.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I landed on the Snow gently near a large Rock by the Forest.

The Captain had landed a few meters away but...Where's Roach?

" Price, I can barely see Roach's chute on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over? " came the Captain's voice through the Comms, the Captain is taking charge somewhere. Captain price walks over towards my right which was covered by the large rock. When I went over,

" Roger that, Soap. I've found Roach. He appears to be intact. We're gonna head northwest to the sub base, over. "

I saw Roach getting out of the Chute then readies his Rifle, "Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east. " said Captain Price crouching near the Rock.

" Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Roach and Lightning, follow me and stay out of sight. " said captain Price as he hurries along the Road.

Roach glances towards me then gives a nod, I nodded back then started following the Old man up the Road. We both're side by side as we scanned the area. Captain price suddenly signals us to stop when we all reached the middle of the road. Up ahead is a group of men and a Dog waling along the edges of the Road in front of us, " Contact. Enemy patrol 30 meters to our front. Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd. "

" Dogs. I hate dogs. " commented the Captain through the Comms. He...hates dogs?It's unusual as 'Dogs are a Men's Best friend' but I don't think that applies for everyone then...

" These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat. "

" It's good to have you back, old man. "

" Roger that. Let's follow them quietly, and pick off any stragglers. " said the Old man as he begins walking up to the bushes up ahead after the men and their dog passes by. Me and Roach followed quietly. We safely reached the bushes and I immediately crouch, Roach did the same.

" Patience...don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take 'em out at the same time. "

Suddenly a rumbling sound of a small group of vehicles sounded in the quiet forest, " Convoy incoming, get out of sight. " We prone, steadied our breaths and stopped any sudden move that'll arouse any suspicions. I peeked through the leaves in front of me as the Convoy passes the bushes. " Let them pass. " After a few seconds the Convoy passes, then I saw two of the Five men had stopped to smoke in front of us.

" Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take one and I'll take out the other. " said Captain Price towards Roach who prone next to him. I was on the father left side, observing the furtherest enemies. Roach shots the one at the Right and Price immediately shots the other.

" Good. "

We then went across towards the other enemies by the Bridge, there all three of us prone, " I'm ready. Let's take them all out at once. You two take the handler and his dog on the left. "

I aimed for the Man while Roach aimed for the Animal next to him and we both, all at once takes the shot. Captain Price, on cue, shots the remaining two from the far Right, " Beautiful. "

We then move up the Border Bridge, when I scanned the area, I saw some Russian Choppers carrying Mobile SAM sites. Roach saw it too and so does Captain Price. " Soap, our intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAMs. " he reported.

" Roger that. " replied the Captain back, acknowledging.

I scanned the Left side of the Forest around us while Roach did the Right, " Have you found us some transport?"

"

" I'm working on it. Out. "

Suddenly, Captain Price stops and signals up to do so. As he crouched, the man observed the road ahead. We did the same. The sound of another incoming vehicle slowly grew clearer.

They were not Jeeps but two BTR Tanks!

"Incoming!", Captain Price immediately run towards the woods on the right. " Look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go! " he shouted back at us who desperately tried to avoid the falling trees and the blasts from the BTRs who attempting to kill us.

Then after a few meters away, Captain Price stopped and look behind crouching, " Slow down. Their vehicles can't follow us this far. " he said as he begins walking towards the bushes

" That was a shock! Out of the blue, just two incoming tanks firing at us! " whispered Roach. I nodded, although I reacted as quickly as the Captain, Roach was the last to follows us up towards the woods. He reacted slowly but at least he managed to outrun them.

Out in the snow, I saw some Taclights...not some but a 'patrol' of them! " Let them pass. Looks like they're searching for us. " whispered Captain Price.

Due to the bombing from the BTRs and the informing of Enemies in the area by those in the Tanks or so...the other Patrols in the area were alerted!

We moved up as the patrol passes by but we encountered more Patrol up ahead and even those with Dogs. Most of the bigger numbers, we had to let them slip pass while those of smaller numbers like two or 3 men, we can either shoot or let them pass but if the option of killing them is agreeable, we had to shoot them quickly before they alert the others in the area.

As another smaller patrol with a dog pass by, we finally made it to a Ridge on top of a Hill. I cautiously scanned the area and the village down below, when my eyes heads upwards, I saw the Predator Drone flying above the Village. " Soap, what's the status of our air support, over? " asked the old man as he crouched.

" A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position. " replied the Captain.

" Roger that. This ridge is perfect. Roach, take control of the Predator drone. " ordered Captain Price as he prone. " Y-yes sir " Roach replied as he did the same. I was still crouching next to him as he takes out the Computer used to Control the Predator Drone above us. I looked over and saw the layout of the village amd even saw our signals by the Ridge.

" Huh? what the- " stammered Roach, I knew why, a Rocket is coming towards the Drone and is taken out immediately. From the Sky, I can see the Drone exploded from the Rocket.

" Bxxxxxxx! " cursed Captain Price as he gets up.

" What just happened? " asked the Captain through the Comms, shocked.

" There is a mobile SAM site in the village. It just shot down our Predator. " Roach and I gets up when the Old man does. " Soap, we need another Predator. Roach, Lightning - let's go. " he said as he begins sliding down the hill, we followed behind.

As we reached the end, an Alarm goes off!

We both head towards beyond the gates, " Roach Lighting, they know we're here. You might wanna grab a different weapon. "

End of Kelly's POV

* * *

There!~ This is part one I'll continue with the rest of this Chapter soon!~ :3

Sorry it took so long~

Please Read and Review!~ ^w^

If there's a Wrong spelling or Grammar, please tell me~ ;w;

I'll be updating soon!~ (and My other Stories too~)

^^ Bye!~ (for now XD )


End file.
